My Weird Journey
by omgitsanimegamer
Summary: This is a story of a girl named Sapphire, she's little weird and not exactly on the sane side of things. When she gets transported to black butler, it all goes down hill from there. There's something off about Sapphires new life in the world of black butler and she can't put her finger on it. Could it be the weird dreams she's been having or a mysterious being that's lurking behin
1. Prologue

Ok, it all started when I got my black butler book 1 back from my friend who borrowed it. She said that she lost it for a little bit and found it a little damaged on her window sill. She and I suspected it was her sisters because they would hide things from her, so we just shrugged it off.

As I get home, I take the book out and look at the damage that was done. It seems like only the bridge was worner then usual, not that much damage then what I thought. I turned it to the front, feeling a urge to re read it for the 100th time. I open it and smile as I start to read, I could almost say the hole book from heart by now.

After about 10 minutes later, as I read through the last story page, I start to flip through the authors comments when I notice a weird feeling. I turned the next page to find a letter. I picked it up questionably.

"How the fluff did I not see this be for?" I questioned to myself, wondering why I didn't notice it. It was pretty obvious now that you think of it.

The letter was addressed to me, no return address, no stamp, just my name.

"Alright..." I said confused

I turned it over and it was waxed shut with Sebastian's demon symbol, this wasn't a joke anymore, Amaya doesn't own these things.

So I carefully opened it up like any sane person would do (jk I'm not totally sane) and all of a sudden a giant flash of light went off and I started to fall.


	2. Falling

My eyes stung upon opening, I decide to keep them shut for the time being. As I try to get up, I fail and ended up falling back down, my body hurt too much. I then open my eyes again and let them get used to the light, I looked around as much as I could. I was in a bush.

"Well, this is great! Now for my deduction skills, SHERLOCK POWERS ACTIVATE! With my reasoning's, I predict that, I got drugged, kidnapped, beaten then I was abandon in this bush. What a great way to be woken up!" I said to myself

'I guess I said that a little too loud' I thought

Because right after I said that I heard some footsteps coming closer, my heart starts to pound, I started to freak, my mind crossed over what to do and I did what first popped into my mind, fake being asleep.

After 2 minutes of waiting I felt the bushes parting, I heard a gasp and then the bush comes back into being one. I then heard the footsteps quickly going away.

After about an hour of waiting, I was truly about to fall asleep when I heard two voices.

"I found her in here." Said what sounded like a familiar little boy's voice

"Finnian if this is one of your antics you will be punished" said an older guy whose voice who also sounded familiar

"It's not I promise!" said the boy called Finnian.

The bush parted once more.

"I suppose your right this time. Let me take her to the manner, I'll tell the young master about her." the older guy said

He picked me up and I snuggled into his arms, he was warm. 'Mmm, warm being' I thought to myself

Sebastian's P.O.V

I was making the young lords snack of the day when Finnian came rushing up to me saying he's found a girl in the garden bushes in weird clothing and hurt. He also said that he didn't know what to do so he came to me. I followed him to the area where he said he found the girl, I looked in the bushes he was talking about. I saw her, she was very bruised and had small cuts in various places. I leaned down and took her in my arms, in which she snuggled into my arms like a little child, and I smirked and took her to the manor. Where I brought her to a guess bedroom, put her in a night gown, dressed her wounds and put ice on her eye.


	3. well crap

**Feel that I should tell you about the character because I Kind of forgot about it he he he.**

 **NAME: you will find out later in the chapter**

 **GENDER: female**

 **AGE: 15**

 **BIRTHDAY: 2/6**

 **HAIR: slightly curly to shoulders (if straighten then it will be in the middle of her back) dirty blond.**

 **EYES: has slight case of heterochromia but it isn't that noticeable but she has blue eyes and the left is slightly greener than the other.**

 **SKIN: slightly pale (cause of not really going outside)**

 **HEIGHT: 5'4**

 **SCARED OF: Being truly alone, letting the people she loves down and strangers**

 **LOVES: Swedish fish, chocolate, some cute things, her younger brother, little kids, anime, her fandom's, food, true friends, being useful, music, writing, drawing and sleeping**

 **HATES: people who walk slow, Sebastian (sometimes), awkward silences, people snooping in her stuff and being useless**

 **HOPES/DREAMS/WISHES: hopes to get taller than 5'4 (but probably won't)**

I looked through her clothes and saw a small black rectangular thing that had a button at the bottom, I pushed it and the screen lit up, it showed the date, time and a guy who looked like a lower demon in the background. I smirked and continued to search. I came to her jacket which had a skeleton I guess painted on it, looking through the pockets, I found a wire that was covered in a white rubber and was connected to a plug in of some sort. At the other end was a small cube with a male plug on it. then the next thing I found in her jacket was another wire cover in white rubber but half way through the wire splits in two and at the ends has little bud things on them.

I looked back at the strange black rectangular object and turned it on again and saw at the bottom it said slide to open. So I assumed that I was suppose to touched the screen, I did it with my gloved hand and I tried and tried again but it didn't work so I abandoned it for the time being.

I continued to look through more of her stuff and saw the necklace's that I took off of her and took a better look at them, I saw that the necklace's are made the same way but with a different designs and with. The first necklace had just white on it and at the end of it had two keys and the other necklace with weird animals on it and a _cat_ charm, 'I need to keep this for further inspection'

It also had a badge on the end, the badge had on it her colored picture and I found out that she had different color eyes and on the side on that had the years 2013-2014 and next to the picture had her name and It was Sapphire Daire. "Hm, what a curious girl." I thought

I hear a rustling and I saw that Sapphire has just woken up

 **Sapphire's POV**

'I feel a presence of someone searching through my stuff.' (Don't judge, it's a true feeling!) I wake up suddenly to find that I'm in a bed that's not mine and I'm not in my room either. I turn to see the culprit, who looked like Sebastian from black butler but I shrugged it off

"HEY GET YOUR GRUBBY MITS OFF MY STUFF!" I yell at him he just smirks,

"Looks like mil lady had woken up, the master would like to see you"

 **Ok I just want to say that u don't own black butler but I wish I do. And I only own Sapphire (my little slave ;) )**

 **Sapphire: wait, what did you say?**

 **Me: nooothing *smiles innocently***

 **Sapphire: really? *raises eyebrow***

 **Me: yes now shoo my little piglet and deal with Sebastian**

 **Sapphire: ok MOM *leaves the room***

 **Ok now that that's over, see you guys next's update**?


	4. cat and dog

**Ok, here is the next chapter! But first let me take a selfie! Jk but what I was going to say is that I made some corrections and added to the last chapter.**

 **Anyway let's get on with the show!**

 **-**  
Confused of what the man had said I suddenly realized something, "Wait this is black butler, FLUBERNUGGETS, how the heckle did I get here!?" I exclaim as I realized that I was in a night gown, animated and bruised. I started to blush a bright red, knowing Sebastian had changed me. 'No! My purity is gone! It's forever gone because of that sicko!'

"GET THE FUDGE OUT SEBASTIAN!" I yelled as I throw a pillow at him, he dodges it and smirked,

"I cannot leave until you put on a dress on." He stated and motioned to the closet

"Yeah well, the master can just go shove his cane up his rear"

He chuckles, "my my, what a mouth you have on you, but you simply can't go see the master without wearing a dress. We can do this either the hard way or the easy way, it's your choice. What will it be miss?"

I turned my head, "yeah right, like you will ever try-y-Y-Y!" Suddenly I had a dress on and Sebastian was tightening the corset.

"Damn you demon" I mumble under my breath

He does his famous smile, "See, you look beautiful. Now, will you please follow me miss"

I follow him while grumbling curse words to him under my breath.

URL - .

While walking towards Ciel's office, we passed a mirror, I stopped in front of it, shocked. My eyes were more noticeable, when I say noticeable I mean that they are completely noticeable you could tell the green eye from the blue.

"Is anything wrong Miss?"

"Um, no, just carry on" I said and we keep walking

We soon arrived In front of Ciel's office and Sebastian knocks on the door,

"Young master, the guess is ready to see you."

"Ok, let her in" says the so called "young master"

We walk in and Ciel is behind his desk with his hands crossed together.

"Please sit down over there." he motions to a chair in front of his desk, I go over to it and sit,

"So, what do you want to talk about Ciel?" I say to him

"First, what is your name?"

"Sapphire Daire, 15 years old and single." I winked at Ciel and he pinches the brim of his nose.

"Second, Where are you from?" he asked

"My home, it's maybe a couple thousand miles, a few dimensions and a couple centuries over." A bit confused, Ciel asks another question,

"How do you know my name?"

" Well I know a lot of things, like your butler over there is a demon, right now you're 12 years of age, your birthday is on the fourteenth of December, you were born in 1875, Sebastian's catch phrase is "I'm simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian has a fetish with cats, your parents died in a fire, you named Sebastian after your family dog, almost died by getting sacrificed to Sebastian, The list goes on. I can continue if you want me to." I finish, Ciel starts to get angry.

'Three, two, one' I thought.

"Sebastian I command you to tie Sapphire up!" Commanded Ciel

"Yep just as I thought" I said as I flashed stepped Sebastian's reach. Sebastian looked surprised that I dodged his hands but he kept trying to catch me.

(^_−)− (^_−)− TIME SKIP (^_−)− (^_−)−

Half a hour later and we are still doing this and I start to laugh, "Is that all you can... do? I'm in a dress with a corset tied by you and can still avoid you" I said while laughing. It gets to a point that I collapse on the floor. Giving up I say,

"Alright I... give up, you can... Tie me up now" I said while getting up, panting a bit and went to go sit on the chair that I was originally in. Sebastian tied me up with a rope he got from thin air.

"Alright now that the little game of chase is over, I have more questions for you."

"Alright, I'll answer almost anything you want."

"Who are you working for?"

"No one, I'm a lone wolf exploring through time and space, fighting aliens and monsters." Ciel sighs,

" What are you?"

"A time lord, did you know that my species have two hearts and can never really die of old age?" Ciel glares at me,

"Can you please tell the truth?"

"I could, but my story is much more interesting." He glares more.

"Alright, alright, you got me. I'm really a demon hunter, I'm trying to find the demon who murdered my mother with my younger brother Sam, although I think he's in hell right now. I'm not sure."

"Sebastian"

Sebastian comes up to me and puts a kitchen knife up to my throat, "now can you please tell the truth before I have Sebastian kill you."

I sigh in disappointment, "Fiiiiiiine, I'll tell you, I'm not working for anyone, you may not believe me, but I came here through a letter. Strange? Yes I know, but it had Sebastian's insignia on it. I'm pretty sure I'm human, but don't hold me on that factor." I say truthfully, wanting to get out of the ropes soon, their starting to hurt.

"Sebastian?" Ciel said to Sebastian

" Yes I believe she is telling the truth." Sebastian said to Ciel

"Ok." Ciel says to Sebastian then he turned to look at me

"Sapphire I will untie you if, you agree on becoming my new maid and work for me." Ciel said

"Do I have to wear a dress?"

"Yes, you will have to wear a dress"

"Ok, but do I have to wear a corset?" I ask while Sebastian unties me.

"No, you don't have to"

I jump up happy; I go and hug Ceil, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I will promise to do my best! I won't let you down young master!"

"Great, another one" Ciel mumbles under his breath, "Sebastian can you get sapphire off of me?" Sebastian put on a pity look,

"But you two look so cute"

"Sebastian"

"Yes my lord" Sebastian comes up to be and grabs me like a cat.

"Now, like I was going to say, you will start in the morning but for now you need to meet the other servants, Sebastian will lead the way." Says Ciel

Sebastian drops me and I land in my feet, "Ok Sebastian led the way!" I say as I Point to a random direction.

 **Well that is a chapter down, please tell me if I spelled something wrong or could give me advice to make the story better. I also want to say that I do not own black butler only Sapphire! See ya guys next time, bbbbbbbyyyyyyeeeeeee!**


	5. introductions

We made our way to the servants' quarters to meet Finny, Mey-rin and Bard. While we were walking I positioned my hair to cover my right eye partly because the starring gets annoying and it's a little creepy.

Sebastian keeps his head strait. But I have a suspicion that he knows what I'm doing. 'Ugh, Sebastian. The really creepy and perverted butler we all know and love. I feel ashamed that Ciel has to deal with you sometimes. But I do have to admit that you're not as bad as Claude' I thought to myself

"We're here" Sebastian said

"Oh what? Sorry I was spacing out." I asked

"We are here" Sebastian said again

"Ok!" I said cheerfully

"Finnian, Mey rin, Bard come here please Sebastian commanded

Finny, Mey-rin and Bard came rushing out of their rooms almost tripping over each other, they saluted.

"Yes sir!" they said together

"We have a new maid with us today, her name is Sapphire Daire, she will be starting tomorrow" Sebastian said to them. He then looks at me, "Sapphire this is Finnian, the Gardner" he points to Finnian "this is Mey-rin, the maid" he points to Mey rin "and this is Bard, he, the cook" Sebastian said

I bow, "Hi, it's nice to meet you! I'm Sapphire Daire, I'm 15 years old and Come from America" as I said America Bard's eyes lit up

"Wow she's young, yes she is" Mey-rin comments

"Yeah and she's from the main land too" Bard says with a grin

"She looks nice." Says Finny

I had a little fan girl fit inside me when I heard Finnie's comment, I had to fight the urge to hug him

"Mey-rin, Sapphire's going to stay with you for the time being. So can you please take Sapphire to your room." Sebastian says to Mey rin

Mey-rin blushes "Y-yes sir!" she says back. She looks at me, "Sapphire may you please follow me"

"Yes mam." I say back

She leads me to our room.

When we were going to our room she tells/shows me were Finny, Bard and Sebastian's rooms are.

As we enter the room, "Since you don't have a uniform I'll give you one of mine for the time being." Mey rin said

"Ok!" I said cheerfully

"Now that I showed you our room, I'm going to show you around the mansion" Said Mey rin

"Yes mam!" I said

-Time skip-

We get back in to our rooms after the mansion tour, damn this place is huge! It took us like four hours to get through everything. By the time we got back the moon was almost in the the middle of the sky. So I decided that now was a good time to go to sleep, because it's going to be a big day tomorrow, me and Sebastian are going to have our hands full with the the guess and the servants.

 **Ok, I have uploaded yet another chapter, not because people were clawing at my neck to update. It would have been longer if I couldn't have found my note book, it had half of the story in there, so yeah.**

 **Any way I just want to say I only own Sapphire, though I wished that I owned black butler. But life isn't perfect!**

 **If you see any missed spelled words please tell me, it would be helpful. I can't catch all missed spelled word or wrongly used word.**

 **Anyway thanks for the votes and see you next time! *brofist***

 **-dirk**


	6. saving the servants butts

"It's time to wake up Sapphire! Yes it is!" Mey rin screamed in my ear

"Alright I'm up, you don't need to make me go deaf" I say to her as I sit up and stretch.

"Sorry" Mey-rin said apologetically

"It's ok" I said back

"I'll be waiting for you outside, call me when you need help with your corset" said Mey-rin

"Kk" I said back and she went out the door.

Once she went out, I got up and went to the closet that we share for the time being and hung my head, "man, why do I have to be so short? This is just sad, plus she has the breast too pull it off too!" I grumble too myself as I look at her uniforms, I get out the smallest one and it's still a little big. I was going to start to put on a corset when I remembered yesterday,

"Motherducking yes! I don't have to  
put that death contraption on!" I say as I throw it to the side and do a little dance.,

''Let them be free!" I giggle to myself as I moved to the mirror and brushed my hair, not bothering to put it up, even if I will want to later. 'I may want to steal a eye patch from Ciel if I'd I want to put up my hair, I don't want to die from heat' I thought to myself

When I leave the room, Mey-rin was surprised that I didn't have a corset on, "Sapphire, you need to have a corset on!"

"But Ciel said I didn't need too yesterday!"

Mey rin gave me a disapproving look, "if you get in trouble with Sebastian, it's not my fault."

I smiled, "don't worry, he was there when Ciel said that I didn't need to wear a corset"

Mey rin gave me a disapproving look but continued to do some early morning cleaning done.

I instead went to the kitchen to make breakfast for all of us servants; I'm making pancakes! I'm pretty sure that they haven't had them before.

I found the kitchen easier than I thought and when I went in, Sebastian was making Ciel his breakfast.

I smiled, "heeeey Sebastiaaan?" I said

"Yes?" He answered

"May I use the kitchen?" I asked

"Yes, but don't make a mess and try not to kill yourself" he answered

"Yes, because wouldn't you like to see me die so you can eat my soul." I said under my breath Sebastian smirked

"Anyway, thank you for letting me use the kitchen. But first..." I ran up and randomly hugged Sebastian, 'heh heh heh, I'm making all Sebastian fan girls mad.' I thought to myself, also to my surprise he hugged back a little.

I backed up, "do we have maple syrup?" I asked him

"Yes it's in the cabinet over there" he said while pointing to the cabinet like nothing had happened, then walked off

"Thank you... perv" I said to him right before he left the kitchen

"Alright let's get cooking!" I said to myself and started to cook

 **（ｖ＾＿＾）** **t** ime skip because I'm too lazy to write Sapphire cooking and I think it would be boring to read **ｖ（＾＿＾ｖ）**

Finny came in right after I got finished with making breakfast

"What smells good?" finny asked

"Breakfast!" I said

"Ooh!" finny said

I giggled, "Finny, do you want to make your plate?"

"Yeah! What do I need to do?" he asked

"Well you decide how many pancakes you want then you can put on a topping which are raspberry's, blueberry's, strawberry's, bananas and butter" I said to him

"Wow!" finny said with his eyes sparkling

I smiled and thought 'too cute!' right when Mey rin and Bard came in, I asked them the same thing I did with finny and explained when needed too. Bard was complaint that his pancakes where too cold. So he brought out his flamethrower, I stopped him before it was too late. To my surprise the only one who had had pancakes was Bard.

After we all finished breakfast I decided to give some to Sebastian and Ciel even though I'm pretty sure that Sebastian won't eat them. It's still a nice gesture.

I split the toppings into two different piles then I put them into bowls, I put the equal amount of pancakes on two plates and put one plate with its toppings in the ice box with a note saying it was for Sebastian and I loaded up the other half of the stuff on a cart and started up to Ciel's study.

I reached Ciel's study with only getting lost once... maybe ten times... Anyway I knocked on the door like Sebastian not noticing I did it like that.

"Come in Sebastian" Ciel said through the door

I opened the door and said "you know you shouldn't assume that it's Sebastian knocking. That could get you taken away"

"Well I-I..." Ciel stutters

"It's ok but it's just a warning. Anyway I had some leftover pancakes and I was wondering if you wanted some" I said to him

"What are pancakes?" he asked

I gasped "you don't know?!" I exclaimed

"No, should I?" Ciel asked

"Yes! There only one of the most delicious things on earth! Plus, it means you didn't have a proper childhood, well before all the other stuff happened..." I said

"Well then what are they?" asked Ciel

"They are like cakes that are flat and you cook them in a pan, you can put things in them while their cooking like chocolate or blueberry's but these are plain. You can put toppings on them then after that you can pour syrup on it. Then it's ready to eat" I answered

"I see, yes I would like to try some" Ciel said

"Ok, would you want raspberries, blueberries, strawberries, bananas or butter for your topping?" I said to him

"Raspberry" he answered

"Ok, one sec" I said

I made Ciel's plate and then I handed them to Ciel , He tried some.

"Wow, this is really good!" Ciel exclaimed

"Thanks, I used to eat these with my family every Saturday when I was little and it is always better when it's made with love, that's something Sebastian lacks" I say right when Sebastian opens the door

"Speak of the devil" I said to myself

"Young master I have the snacks that you ..." Sebastian trailed off when he saw that Ciel had already had a snack

"Looks like I beat you!" I said with a smile. I was about to leave before I stopped,

"Oh and Sebastian"

"Yes?"

"If you want some pancakes too, I left some in the ice box with some toppings. Even though you won't probably eat them, they're there for you." I said while blushing and left  
when I got out I snapped out of the blushing,

"Why did I do that? It's not like me! Snap out of it Sapphire and keep your head In the game, you got a library to dust" I say to myself as I Start to walk down to the servant quarters to get a feather duster but turn back to see Ciel again. I open the door without knocking, the look at me surprised, "I'm sorry about that, I just forgot to ask you for something"

"Which is?" Ciel asks a bit angrily

"Would there be any way to get something to put over my eye, because I rather not die from heat exhaustion because I couldn't put up my hair"

"You won't die by not putting up your hair."

"You don't know that, you've never had long hair, nor have you been me."

He sighs as he pinched the brim of his nose. "Sebastian"

"There's a medical kit in the servant's quarters, there should be one there."

"Thank you. I shall go now! Bye!"

"Goodbye Sapphire" he slightly groans

"You know you love me." I say before I go out.

"No I don't" he says right after I leave and I laugh as I go get a eye patch and a feather duster.

(-_^)time skip(^_-)

I get to the library and start to dust, there was a lot of dust ' I don't think Ciel even comes in here anymore, I wonder if there is a book I like in here' I thought to myself

I get finished dusting and I go check on the rest of the servants and sure enough they already destroyed the garden, dinner and the dishes. They all come rushing up to me.

"Sapphire help!" they all say in unison while hugging me. I sigh, "What did you guys do?" I asked already knowing the answer

They all took their turn telling me what they did, "alright, I have a plan of how we can save this night without Sebastian killing us" I said to them and all nod "now listen closely" I say and tell them my plan. Mey rin and finny went to go do their job and Bard and I went into the kitchen so I can show Bard how to cut the meat. Bard got the hang of it pretty quickly so I left him be

I walked out the door to see Mey rin rushing down the Hall with broken glasses and boxes saying "I found them!" then all of the sudden she trips and all of the boxes went into the air. I grabbed them all by flash stepping (did I ever tell you that it is so hard to actually flash step like a actual strider?) I put them on table nearby and then I caught Mey rin before she hit the floor. She started to blush, "I'm S-sorry my glasses broke and I can't see very well" Mey rin said

"It's ok but if you weren't running down the hall it wouldn't have happened."

"Yeah..." Mey rin said after I put her down

Finny came running down in, "Sapphire! I have the things you wanted from the garden shop!"

"Thank you finny, you did a really good job" I said to him and he smiled

After that Sebastian came walking in, he seemed a little surprised that the servants haven't destroyed anything (other than the garden )  
"Oh, hey Sebastian. You're just the man I'm looking for, I need you to help me with the rest of the things."

"Oh and I've already taken care of the other servants" I said with a closed eye smile, similar to his own

I turned around to see the other servants behind us, " Now, leave the rest of the stuff to me and Sebastian and please do not touch anything. I repeat, please do NOT touch anything" I said while finishing with a sickly sweet smile

 **There I have finished another chapter, you are welcome and you better be happy about this because I had to restart twice because of my stupidity of not saving and it's like 3 in the morning here and I just finished.**

 **I would also like to say I do not own black butler it belongs to ya a toboso**  
 **Sapphire: yeah because you're too lame**  
 **Me:-_- Shut up Sapphire**

 **Sapphire :**?

 **Anyway I like to say I don't own homestuck ether, it belongs to Andrew hussie who kills all of his characters**

 **Sapphire: such a evil man, he makes me cry**

 **Me: Me too, me too buddy**

 **Sapphire: don't call me buddy**

 **Me: then what do you want me to call you?**

 **Sapphire: sugar lumps ;)**

 **Me: -.- no**

 **Sapphire: alright**? **, can I have a cookie?**

 **Me: sure, *gives cookie***

 **Sapphire: YAY! COOKIE! *takes cookie and starts to nom on it***

 **Anyway while she's busy I hope you guys have a great Fourth of July if you're in America and if not have a nice day and for everyone, don't go near the dog park, also don't confront hooded figures. and if you got those two things you're awesome**

 **Anyway like for the third time I love you guys all, you guys are all awesome no matter what people say and vote, fan, love!**

 **One more thing, sense I'm like half asleep when I'm writing this if you see any spelling corrections or punctuation errors (- I'm surprised I spelled punctuation on the first try) please tell me!**

 **Anyway again! PEACE!**  
 **I'm out and is going to go to sleep now!**  
 **-dirk**


	7. guest goes bye bye

The servants left and I turned to Sebastian,

"Ok, now what we need to do is make a yen garden, set the table outside and prep for supper so it's all there to make later." I said to Sebastian. He looked surprised that I was ordering him around. I smirked,

"Sebastian, I'm more of an able servant then you!" I said to him with a slight chuckle

"Ah well, I just got a little distracted"

"But being distracted could cost you" I said back to him, "now, go do your job!" I commanded and He went.

I went outside to set the table, but before I reached the back door my nose started to itch. I shrugged it off as I went outside to find the yen garden already done, "show off" I grumbled to myself as I set the table.

Once I got done it was time to meet the guest, so I made my way to the front. We stood on the front yard bridge thing and waited to greet the guest. The carriage came in and Sebastian opened the carriage door for him,

"Ah, how impressive!" he exclaims in amazement

"Ello, welcome sir" the four of us say as we bowed and smiled (even though I want to high five him... In the face... With a chair)

"This is called a stone garden; it's a traditional feature in Japan." Sebastian said to the guest as he walks up to him.

"Ah, fradishoso! Wonderful, truly an elegant garden"

"Thought I was a good idea to serve dinner alfresco" (Bull honky) "allow me to escort you inside" Sebastian said while starting to escort the guest.

"Ha ha ha, I should have expected this from a Phantomhive. I can't wait to see what's installed!" the guest says while he walks in.

Once in Bard wipes the sweat off his brow, "whew we actually did it!"

"Yeah! Who would have thought a dozen boxes of gravel could turn into an amazing garden!" Finny added

"Sebastian stopped walking, "naturally we could have handled this. We serve the Phantomhive family after all. There's still work to be done, take care of while the master is talking plans. Look sharp now."

"Right!" they chimed together and went to work.

"Wow, you really have a tight grasp around them, don't you?" I said to Sebastian while I watched the servants start to work.

"You have to if you want them not to mess up things." He responded

"You know, you may be a big mean demon, but you have your nice sides too, it's nice to see that you still have that side of yours ." I said not really knowing what I was saying while staring straight ahead of me. I snap out of it, blinking my eyes and shaking my head, I started to walk to the drawing room, I then noticed Sebastian wasn't following me. I turned around and went up to him; I noticed he had a bit of a shocked expression. I waved my hand in front of his face, "Woo hoo! Are you there?" He blinks "Come on! Get your heads out of the clouds! We got to get to the Drawing room!" I said to him and he breaks out of his little trance, 'weird, he seems to do this around me more than often for some reason' I thought to myself. He does his famous closed eye smile, "right, let's get going." I nod and then we set off to the drawing room.

By the time we got there Ciel has already started to play the game with guest. He was talking about some business things, I don't really know. Because I started to get distracted with a lose string on my uniform. I started to pay more attention to the string then the surroundings. So when Sebastian nudges me I freak out. 'JESUS DUCKING CRIEST' I yell in my head while I put my hand over my heart. I put on a sickly sweet smile, "yes Sebastian?" I whispered a little annoyed from the scare and his smirk, "Guard the master while I go check on the other servants." He whispered back, I nodded and watched out for the master.

 **\- Sebastian's P.O.V -**

"Sebastian, I'm more of an able butler then you!" Sapphire said to me with a slight smirk

"Ah, well you see I just got a little distracted" I said back to her

"But being distracted could cost you some day, now get your job done!"She commanded and I started to figure out what we were going to make for dinner. I decided on Beef Don Bari, I've already had made a speech on why we served it when it was time to greet the guest.

I waited to greet the guest in the front of the mansion.

-Tiny time skip-

The guest Just got in the manner when the servants made the comment that they can't believe that we actually pulled it off and I responded with, "naturally we could have handled this. We serve the Phantomhive family after all. There's still work to be done, take care of while the master is talking plans. Look sharp now."

"Right!" they chimed together and went to work. Then Sapphire came up to me, "you sure have a firm grip on them"

"Well you have to if you don't want them to destroy anything" I responded, Sapphire then looked straight forward, it was almost like she was in a trance and said something I wasn't expecting "You may be a big mean demon, but you do have your nice sides to you. It's nice to see that you still have that side of yours"

I stopped, surprised that she had said that, 'she somehow gets into my head. There's something about her that reminds me of something or someone that I know. I just can't remember what it is! It's starting to make me angry.' I thought but then Sapphire's voice interrupted my thoughts,

"Come on! Get your heads out of the clouds! We got to get to the Drawing room!" I snap my attention to Sapphire,

"Right, let's gets going" I said and started to walk with her to Ciel's drawing room.

When we get there Ciel and the guest were playing a board game that was deciding the man's fate. I started to listen to what they were saying when Sapphire on the other hand was deeply engrossed with a piece of string. 'What does this remind me of the thing so much!?What is it that she reminds me of and why can't I think of it?! Heck she even smells like it! Anyway I got to check on the other servants.' I thought then I nudge Sapphire, in which she freaks out, I smirk at her reaction.

She put her hand over her heart and put on a sickly sweet smile, "yes Sebastian?" She whispered to me

"Guard the master while I go check on the other servants." I whispered back, she nodded and started to watch out for the master.

I walk out of the room and went to see if there doing the things I assigned for them to do. The servants were all doing what I said to do.

"Splendid work everyone. But now I believe you can leave the rest for me. Go and relax for a bit and I need you to do well, very well for tonight's dinner." I said to them with my closed eye smile."Wow, he said it twice" Finnian said

"He must be serious" Bardroy added then they went off and I got the rest if the dinner done.

After I got done, I went to notify the young master and the guest that dinner is ready.

When walking toward the drawing room I started to think of what Sapphire reminded me, 'let's see, she doesn't remind me of a shinigami or a angel For sure, a demon maybe, but that is very unlikely. But again, she does remind me of a living thing, I may have to conduct some little tests... Also, I need to get on to finding out what that little black rectangular box is and what does it do.' I thought right before reached the door; I opened it,

"Pardon the interruption, but dinner is served" the guest looked over

"Oh, dining out in the exquisite stone garden. Shall we my lord?" The guest said to Ciel.

"Very well, let's finish the game later." Ciel says back

 **-Sapphire P.O.V-**

When Sebastian comes in I know it's time for dinner

"Pardon the interruption, but dinner is served" the guest looked over

"Oh, dining out in the exquisite stone garden. Shall we my lord?" The guest said to Ciel.

"Very well, let's finish the game later." Ciel says back

"Oh, is there really any need to finish it? It's obvious I'm going to lose." The guest said back to Ciel

"I'm not in the habit to finishing games half way through" he says as he walks towards the door and I follow him

"How childish" he says under his breath and I glare at him but he quickly changes it when Ciel faces him, " uh,, I... Mean sometimes it takes a child's eyes to see what's really important. It's a true gift, maybe that's what makes the Phantomhive's the nations for most toy makers. It certainly impresses me." He finished off and I noticed that Sebastian glared at him too, 'heh, we share the same feelings' I thought to myself as we walked to the stone garden with Sebastian leading and me the caboose.

We reached the garden and I sat down the guest as Sebastian sat down Ciel.

"Tonight on our menu is a dish of finely sliced raw beef, Don Bari courtesy of our chef Bardroy."

"A pile of raw meat... And this is dinner?" The guest questioned

"It is, but surly you have heard of it, this good sir is a traditional Japanese Delicacy! A dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has... Blah blah blah blah blah."

I blocked out Sebastian because one you hear the speech once, you've heard it a thousand times I say; I unblock him when I see the guest talking,

"Excellent! What an inspired idea! Legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action!" The guest said in amazement

Sebastian walks in with the wine, "the vintage we are poring tonight was specially selected to complement the flavor of soy sauce" he looks over to Mey-Rin, "Mey -Rin."

"Yes sir?" she answers and Sebastian goes up to her and whispers in her something in her ear, making her glasses brake even more. Mey-rin goes up to the table when she reaches it I see she's shaking. Then when she pores, she misses the cup by a mile. Sebastian goes up and quickly takes off the table cloth and my nose starts to itch like crazy, I don't really pay attention to the other conversations and stuff because my nose is too distracting, 'oh, I know why this is happening!' I thought to myself, ' It's because Sebastian is showing off! Great...'

The itching finally subsided after awhile and I gained back attention to what was happening in the outside world. Dinner was over and Sebastian was guiding the guest and Ciel back inside. So I decide to clean up dinner.

Once I was done , I wiped the sweat off from my brow, then turned around to see Sebastian, "fluffing hell" I mumbled under my breath , he smirked

I scowled at him, "arge, just go serve the master Already." I said to him a bit angry and he chuckled under his breath and left

"Darn nasty demon, acting like a freaking ninja and sneaking behind me, trying to scare me' I grumbled under my breath while heading back to the drawing room when I bump into someone. Causing me to fall backwards on to the ground. I quickly get back up, dust myself off, and then bow and apologies to the person I hit, "I'm very sorry I ran into you!" I say before I notice it was the guest that I ran into. I knew that he was looking for the phone, " no, it was my fault, forgive me. But do you know where the phone is?" he asked me and I smiled, "yes, it's just down this hallway, down the stairs and it's the first door on the left." I said to him in a helpful tune. He thanked me then went on.

Once he was out of eye sight, my smile quickly turned into a scowl, 'Man I hate that guys guts' I thought to myself. Then I quickly and quietly trailed behind him with Mission Impossible playing in my head.

"I'm a tired of babysitting this a child earl! Yes, I've already sold off the factory. Now all that's left is to pocket the extra cash and try to squeeze more out of the brat right now... Employees? Who cares about them." He looks behind him a little paranoid then turns back to the phone and sighs, "never mind, the rest of the formalities are for you to deal with... please he's only a child."

 **\- In the hallway outside the phone room-**

I listen to the guest conversation over the phone when feel eyes on me, I turn around to see Sebastian behind me. I jump a bit 'Jesus!' I yell in my head. Sebastian smirks yet again from my actions. Looked down to see a mask in Sebastian's hands, I smiled a huge smile, 'the fun is about to began' I thought to myself as Sebastian does the first scare.

 **-Present time/ Authors P.O.V-**

The guest goes up the entry way stairs. On the second case of stairs he notices something strange on the huge picture of the late previous earl of Phantomhive and his wife, two black and white ghostly faces with no noses replaces the faces of the departed parents of Ciel Phantomhive. They turn to look at him. His heart skips a couple beats, he rubs his eyes and the faces disappear, "impossible, I'm a seeing things." He says to reinsure himself. But he's still a little spooked. He then turns to keep heading to his destination.

He stops for a second as 'Bewitched by the eyes of the dead' rings through his head ; he stops, "now that's ridiculous" he says to himself and starts to walk again.

He opens a door to see if it's the drawing room, it's not. He tries several other doors. But not one was the drawing room. "This manor is like a giant maze. Can't even find the drawing room' he says in frustration

 ** _Bewitched by the eyes of the dead_**

While walking the guest starts to hear creeks, he stops and starts to back up from the two figures in front of him. Soon he starts to run away from the two ghostly figures.

 ** _Lose one turn_**

The man stumbles a little bit while running away desperately; he soon trips on a bucket and falls down the stairs. Causing him to twist his leg. Mey-Rin runs up to him, "sir, you're alright?" she stops and gasps at his leg and walks back a little, "his leg! It's twisted around, what happened to it?!"

"Eya, what's wrong?" Bard asked

"Something happened" Mey-Rin replied

He looks at the painting that was on the wall before that bard and finny was holding.

" ** _Lose one leg in the enchanted forest_** " the faces chorused together. He freaks and gets onto his hands and knees and starts to crawl away, 'uh, sir, sir?" Mey-rin said with her hand out stretched, but he ignored it and kept going.

He crawls to the servants quarters to which he finds two people, a butler and a maid, "surely you're not leaving the manor just yet sir" the butler said as the guest falls back frightened, " we haven't even given you the full Phantomhive treatment yet" the maid said in a hurt tone "and we still have desert to serve" the butler finished.

The guest gets back on his hands and knee and starts to crawl away, "you lost a leg remember, now you can only move half the spaces.' The maid says, "so why don't you just relax a bit and make yourself at home" the butler says with his famous closed eye smile. But the guest keeps crawling towards where he thinks safety lies.

He opens up a door and goes in. "damn it's too dark" he says to himself as he wipes the sweat off his brow, he then stiffens when he hears footsteps coming closer. "Gah" he says as he backs up and hits something with a handle, "this a cupboard?" he asks himself as he reaches to open the supposed cupboard. Then he goes in, he hears the door open . 'Gah, these are really tight quarters" he says to himself. He puts his hand down and it touches something, "what's this?" he smells his hand, "it smells like sugar" he says then the realization hits him, he's in an oven.

Something opens behind him; he turns around and sees a pair of scarlet eyes, "what an impatient guest we have, you couldn't really restrain yourself till desert was out of the oven." The butler said with a concern look in his eyes

"The-the OVEN?!" the guest yells then starts to bang on the oven door, "OPEN UP, OPEN UP! PLEASE JUST OPEN THE DOOR!"

The maid sighed, "Perhaps the Italians aren't familiar with our customs. There's plum pudding, minced meat pie. There are many traditional deserts in England that make use of meat." The butler chimed in, "I find them all quite tasty" he says then, he closes the eye gate.

 ** _Your body is burnt by raging flames_**

The guest yells in pain that could be heard from space...

 **Yeah! another chapter done! Finally after, a month?**

 **Sapphire: no you idiot, it's actually been three months!**

 **Author: Shit! Really that long?!**

 **Sapphire: yes you dirty procrastinator**

 **Author: '-_- I'm sorry ok! it's a problem! But, hey! At least I have a lot of chapters I need to type!**

 **Sapphire: woo! now you can continue in controlling my life! what joy!**

 **Author: Oh, that brings me on something I want to say, I wanted to say that I'm sorry that I've only been updating once a month and I plan on trying to update every other week. usually on a Friday, Sunday or Saturday. because I have a lot of chapters written and this also gives me time to type them down in my phone or computer. Also I want to say that this fan fiction will mostly go off of the manga.**

 **Sapphire: So I advise that if you haven't read the manga, GO DO IT! ITS AWESOME!**

 **Author: I agree with Sapphire on this**

 **Sapphire: thank you, I also wanted to say that the author, (even though it kills me) only owns me. She does not own any of black butler at all. I don't even think she's related to her.**

 **Author: HEY! I heard that! And yeah, I don't think I'm related to her at all too.**

 **Sapphire: * sinkers ***

 **Author: Any way, I would like to say thank you for all the people who support this and thank you for Liking my story. But for now, I have to say good bye. See you in a week or two!**  
 **Don't vote**  
 **Hate**  
 **Don't comment**  
 **(Or do the opposite, I don't care)**

 **-dirk**


	8. kidnapped

_Date: Unknown_

 _Dear journal,_

 _The last few weeks have been good since the somewhat murdering of the guy and my second day there. I've discovered a lot about the mansion! I usually use the secret passageways to hide from Sebastian (which has become one of my favorite past times). But speaking about Sebastian, he's been acting weird around me for some reason, He keeps dropping balls of yarn around me and putting milk by my door for me to find when I wake up in the morning._

 _I don't mind it much though! The yarn is fun to play with and I love milk! So that's not a problem ether. Anyway, off topic. Did I mention that Ciel gave me my own room? Well he did! But for some reason he thought it was funny to put my room right next to Sebastian's room. (That little bastard)_

 _Anyway today we are getting a lot of guest at the manor today. If I remember/heard right we are going to host, Madam Red, ChLaus, a person I like to call a Fat Hitler (I didn't really take the time to remember his name '-_-), and the chief of police. It also seems that we have a bit of a mouse problem like the rest of the place. I feel like I'm forgetting something, hmm. Well if I can't remember then it's not important. So, oh well!_

 _Signed:_ Sapphire Daine

I closed my journal and sighed, "whelp , better go help Ciel since the rest of the guest are here" I say to myself as I got off of my bed. I quickly hid my journal in one of the lose boards under my bed and head out of my room.

On my way to meet Ciel in the game room I hear Finny yell, 'MOUSE SPOTED!' then followed by a huge BOOM! That shook the manor. It sounded like they broke something again. I run up to them,

"What are you guys doing?!"

"Well, I was going to smash the mouse but it got away!" finny said to me. I pitched the bridge of my nose and sighed, "In theory that would work. But in reality, not so much. So please try not to kill any one, ok?"

"Yes mam!" finny solutes to me

"alright, try not to blow/brake a hole in the mansion while I'm gone Sebastian would have our heads if that happened.' They nodded then went back to work and I went back to heading to the game room.

When I arrive I apologize for the noise and explained that we have a bit of a mouse problem. Then headed to Ciel.

"It would appear there are mice here as well" says a unknown voice

"How long are you planning to let the vermin roam free? All they do is forage for food and spread plagues." Says the fat Hitler

"Let roam free? Is he not leaving them at large?" says Lau

"Quite right, he always aims for the nine ball. Will you be passing again... Earl Phantomhive?" says Madam Red

"Pass, I don't believe in shooting useless balls." Ciel says back

"Enough of your pompous talk. When will you carry out your extermination of the mice?" the chief says to Ciel.

"Right away, I've already had ChLaus secure the necessities. It would be rather a spot of bother to find their nest and eradicate them. I hope you're prepared to pay a tidy sum?" Said Ciel back to the chief.

"You vulture!" Chief exclaims

Ciel gets serious, "haven't you the right to insult our coat of arms? You, who've spent a fortune on blood hounds that cannot kill even a single mouse." The chief looks away, Lau's voice comes in,

"Too bad, that a foul. My, billiards is difficult."

"Is it the earls turn, you will take your shot? "Says the mafia member in a bad Italian ascent, 'man, what is with the bad ascents these days?' I questioned to my self

Ciel gets up from his seat and walks to take a shot while saying, "I suppose it's about time I ended this silly game. Well, will you have my compensation ready? " Ceil asks the chief

"B-by this evening " chief says

Ciel gets ready to take a shot "very well, I shall have a carriage pick you up later, and I shall be waiting with high tea at the ready for you, sir." Chief clenches his teeth. "Careful you might break your teeth if you clinch them too hard" I say to myself quietly

"Three balls left, and you're aiming for the nine ball? "Says a Guy

"Of course "Ciel says while he grips the pool tighter.

"Let's see the skill of the game prodigy for ourselves! "Says the fat Hitler. "Greed shall prove to be your downfall Ciel!"

Ceil smirks a little at his comment and hits the cue ball perfectly, it hits the nine ball into the hole. "Greed Huh?" He says to the fat Hitler. The whole room is amazed that he did that. I think back to all the nights he spent practicing billiards. He really did improve a lot. Ciel talked to his guests till all of them left. Ciel sighed then went to go head to his office. Well walking to his office he sees Sebastian,

"Sebastian! " Said Ciel

"Young master. "Sebastian said surprised.

'He's not surprised, he knows everything, well almost everything.'

"Send a carriage over to Lord Randall's mansion tonight. "

"A carriage sir? "

"We will be hosting a party this evening. "

I start to laugh silently when I noticed the background. It's funnier in real life than in the book or anime.

Ciel looks at me weird. I stop, "sorry it's just the servants in the background. "

He just sweat drops and Sebastian continues.

"Very good sir, once I have arrangements for the carriage I shall bring your afternoon tea to your room. For today's afternoon tea, I have prepared a deep dish pie of apples and raisins. I will bring it fresh from the oven, so please wait a little while. "Said Sebastian

Ciel says "right" then continues to walk towards his office with me following behind him.

When we turned the corner I asked, "May I have a piece of the pie too?"

"Why? And no. "

"Because I've never tried it and why?!"

"Because I said so and you're a servant"

"Fine, you big meanie "I said to myself.

"What was that? "

"Nothing, oh look! Were at your office "I opened the door. 'What is that thing I'm forgetting?'

I walked into the room and closed the door behind me, I hear Ciel say why are our servants so care fre-..."

I turned around to see a cloth around Ciel's mouth. I go to help him but it was too late when another person started to drug me , ' fug nuggets' is all I could think before I blacked out.

As I wake up, I notice that I'm in a room with Ciel and I tied up. Ciel isn't up yet, 'Funny that they tie me up in ropes but him in belts. They must think I'm weak' I think to myself. I sit up quickly to see if I could move my arms, I could.

"Oh so the little girl is up but not your master. How about you be a good girl and tell me where the drugs are. "

"Nope, and fuck you. Once I get out I will kill you."

"Ah, what a rude mouth for such a young lady it seems that I need to discipline you! "He kicks me in the stomach, I don't even wince.

"I think it's time for your little "master" to wake up! " He tries to kick Ciel but I get out of my ropes and move in front of him so he kicks me instead . Ciel opens his eyes when he feels me wrap around him.

"Sapphire what are you doing? "

Protecting you. It's my job if Sebastian isn't here. "

"Why you were little! "I hear before I get taken away from Ciel and beaten. I didn't yell out anything or even flinch, they didn't deserve to see my pain. After that they tied me in the rope again but tighter and in a better Knot.

Everything was silent for a second other then the grandfathers clock but then the Mafia man started to talk, "you the "order" of the English under world dissidents meet there end in the jaws of your absolute power, you the watchdog of the queen. Tell me, how many aliases have you got? How many families have you ruined? The king of the number one toy factory in the world is just a brat in this situation. Isn't that right..." Ciel looks up, his face a little bruised from the hits I couldn't take.

"Ciel Phantomhive? A man should not be judged by his looks, still. I suppose it does make sense for the king of the toy palace to be a child "says the mafia guy.

"So it was you. The Ferro family's Azzurro Vanel. "Said Ciel back

"Do you know little Phantomhive, here in your country, it is difficult for us Italian Mafia to conduct business. Very very difficult. "The dog starts to growl.

"You ingles all have tea stains on your brains. Think about it, what do you think is the best way for people like us to make money? Not murder, not smuggling, not woman, not organs. That leaves drugs, yes?" he taps his cigar, "but once we arrive here , There was not even a whiff of mellow fragrance in this country. All thanks to the watchdog. "Said Azzurro

"It is by order of the queen that dealers in drugs are controlled. "Ciel said back, Azzurro gets really cheeky and smartalic like, "oh dear what a prude, there you have it! The reason I hate the English, mama this! Mama that! You're nothing but a bunch of mama boys. "

Ciel glares a bit, "still at the end of the day, you and I are two of a kind. We would like to make some money with you if possible. "

"Yeah, like that's going to happen" I say to myself. Ciel smiles a bit but with that comment I get a foot to the face with a "shut up "added on to it.

"I have no intention of colluding with a filthy sewer rat. "Ciel says back to Azzurro.

"So you say, but I wonder about the other fellows. Maybe they are just afraid of the watchdog, and are sitting tight for the time being... In fear of Ciel Phantomhive , sweeper of the dark. I was especially careful not to deal those drugs in Italy. So it surprised me that you found me so fast." Azzurro suddenly laughs while saying, "I didn't think you would use ChLaus to get them. Now do you understand what I want? If you tell me where the drugs are, I'll send you both home alive."

Ciel has a determined look on his face, "if I failed to return, ChLaus will hand over the evidence to the government. Most unfortunate for you. "I nod in agreement but Azzurro gets pissed and cocks his gun. "One must never look down on old ones elders you snot nose little noble! I already have my men over at your mansion. Where are the drugs if you don't spill it out pronto I shall kill your servants one by one! Saving her for last" he touched his gun in my direction.

"Thanks, I feel honored." I say sarcastically and earned a kick to the stomach. Ciel thinks for a second, lowers his head. Then puts it back up with a peaceful look on his face, "I do hope your precious pet dogs know their way around a game of "fetch "."

I saw it before it happened, I go in front of Ciel to take the kick, "darn girl! Why won't you give up?! "He kicked me a few times out of frustrations before he picks up the phone, "you hear that? A breakdown in our negotiations. KILL THEM!" He says while stopping on his cigar. After that he slams down the phone and looks at us deviously then turns to talk with his crew. Ciel scoot over to me, "are you alright Ciel? "I say to him before he could say it's me. "I'm fine but, why do you keep taking the hits for me?" He asks.

"Ciel , like I said before if Sebastian is too busy or cannot be here I'll protect you. Plus another reason is that you remind me of my brother and I think of you as a brother. I swore that if anyone tries to hurt my family I will do anything just to make sure they won't die "I say to him and he looks surprised. We both jumped when we heard the phone ring. "YOU FAILED!? YOU USELESS BASTARDS! THIS IS WHY YOUR WORTHLESS THAN SHIT! IM THROUGH WITH YOU. RETURN AT ONCE!" Azzurro yells it goes silent for a few minutes then we hear a "WHAT THE HELL IS THAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Azzurro thinks it's just a joke so he smiles and says, "What's wrong? Did a bear show up or something?"

"GIMME MORE SPEED!"

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE" we hear from the phone.

"What's with you guys? Is it something that you can't handle?! "

"IT'S NO USE! IT'S COMING!"

"What's coming? Jokes won't be-"

"IT'S-..."

"Cut it out, you bastards"

" IT'S NO GOOD! IT'S HERE-..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Then the phone goes silent.

"HEY, what's going on?!"

I start to giggle first but then Ciel joins in and Azzurro slowly looks back at us nervous. "It would seem that your game of "fetch "was a failure. "Ciel says cheekily. I see a Azzurro come walking up, I go in front of Ciel for the I don't know how many times, I get kicked several times in my face and stomach, more of my blood splatters on his shoe "SHUT UP YOU MISERABLE LITTLE BRAAAT!" He yells at us but then turns back to the phone.

"HEY, IF YOU DON'T ANSWER, ILL KILLS YOU, YOU MONGRELS! HEY!" Azzurro suddenly looks like he shat himself. Then he starts to shake. We can barely hear who's on the phone but I already know what Sebastian is saying, "hello? Hello? I am a member of the Phantomhive household...I hope our master and servant hasn't been troubling you. Hello? Is something the matter?"

"Woof, meow" Ciel says Woof then I said meow.

"Understood sir. Please be patient for just a little longer I shall be there to collect you too straight away. "Sebastian says in the phone cuts off. I spit some blood out. "That watchdog for that damn bunch of nobles is on his way here! Fortify all the entrances! Not even one rat gets in! It's an emergency don't just stand there! Stop him! No matter what! Don't let him take one step inside this place!"

A few minutes past of silence but we soon start to hear guns being shot, people yelling and the occasional screams of pain; Then like in a second, it was dead quiet , the doors Creek open, "pardon my intrusion," Sebastian comes through the door and bows, "I have come to retrieve my master and fellow servant "

Azzurro lets out a nervous laugh. " I'm amazed to think you took all those men out yourself. I was wondering what kind of a giant would come, but you're nothing more than a Romeo swanning around in a swallowtail coat.. Who are you really? Are you a hit man hired by the Phantomhive's? Are you a EX swat mercenary? You can't really be a Butler."

Sebastian smiles, "yes, I am a butler to the core and only that"

"Is that so? In my case I have no intentions of fighting you with you, signore butler. I surrender, however I would like to have you leave the goods behind. You do not want a hole in your adorable Masters head, know what you know do you? If you are a butler as you say, you should know that this situation calls for, yes? "He presses the gun more into Ciel's head. I know what's going to happen next and I want to warn him but I'm too late. After Sebastian says ' I have what you desire' he gets shot in the head. "Se - "Ciel starts to say before Sebastian gets smothered with bullets. I'm a shocked, even though I know he wasn't dead. It's way different in person.

"D-did we get them? "Said one of his colleagues.

"Ha ha ha! Sorry Romeo, but this game is over! And right when he'd finally come for you... Too bad, Huh?... Little Phantomhive. If you're up against the Phantomhive's the "Queens Watch dogs", and even I'll keep an ace up my sleeve. All that's left is to kill you, and it will be perfect you've always been in the way for a long time now... always watching us like the police... I will erase you and bring change to England through our own methods. However... If I just cut you up, it'll be a waste of a face like this, kid." He puts his gun under Ciel's eye patch and slips it off. He turns to look at me, " you, I may make you my personal maid. "He says to me with a kind of smirk that says 'I'm going to rape you'. I glared at him, He just smiles and then turns to looks at Ciel, "Our products have been bandaged up a bit... But I think your face will fetch a pretty such a price as pretty as your organs. Don't know, you don't need to be scared, by the time you're in the hands of those perverts, will have you so drugged up you won't feel a thing." He gets cut off by Ciel,

"Hey, Play time is over" Azzurro looks shocked, but Ciel continues, "I can't imagine the floor makes for a comfortable slumber, just how long are you going to feign sleep?"

Azzurro exclaims, " T-THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

"My my. The firearms of today have improved greatly in terms of power, have they not? Those from 100 years ago do not even compare."Sebastian says all getting up vampire style, " and spitting out the bullets.

" w-what are you waiting for?! Kill him!"

Sebastian just smiles and says, "Allow me to return these to you." then he throws them back to them they catch with their heads. Then he looks at his tail coat, "alas what a pity my clothes are full of holes "

"That's because you were playing around you fool!"

"I was simply following young master's orders to the letter. Your orders to act like a butler that is. Besides, that really is such a good look for you. You look just like a caterpillar... It's so hideous and wonderful all at once. It befits one small and weak as yourself. I thought I would be lovely to take in that view a little longer. "

"Get back! I said hold it right there! Who do you think you're talking to? STOP!

"I - I - I - I'm telling you to stop! Get any closer and I will kill him! "

"Then what shall I do? "Sebastian says and a fake worried voice.

"Hurry up already, my arm hurts. "

"SHUT UUUUP! BE QUIET!"

"But your master you will be killed if I move closer."

"Are you going to defy are covenant? "

"I have been your fateful servant ever since that day. I would undertake take anything as long as you wished it and the sacrifice that was offered and the happiness you left behind you."

Azzurro interrupts, "what the hell are you talking about... You freak?!"

Their agreement "I say to him in a board voice then Sebastian continues,

"Should we teach him the proper way to beg? Young master."

"ITS AN ORDER! SAVE ME!" Ciel yells and Azzurro finally loses it and yells, " I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" And he pulls the trigger. He notices that Ciel is alive, "Why... Why... Is... He... Alive?"

"Is this what you're looking for? " Sebastian is right behind him, "permit me... To return this to you. "He drops the bullet into his breast pocket "I shall be taking my master and fellow servant back. If you would please remove those filthy arms away from his person? " Sebastian moves his finger around and it twisted Azzurro's arm 360°, he screams in pain, Sebastian picks Ciel up,

"I'm afraid today's game was quite uninteresting." Ciel says while he gets put on a sofa. I don't really listen to a Azzurro ramblings while trying to get myself untied. When I finally get it untied I stand up and flinch a bit. "I am simply one hell of a butler so long as the young master has the sign of the "contract"... I am his fateful servant."Sacrifice ", "desire ", and thus I am bound to my master through the "contract." While he says this I walked over to Ciel and stand by while the room it's gradually darker.

"And the "covenant "bind me to my master until I claim his soul." Sebastian walks up to Azzurro ."Too bad for you... "Ciel says then I finish "this game is over."

The room went pitch black and for some reason I could still see Sebastian and Azzurro. Sebastian was transforming into his demons form and started to kill and devour Azzurro's soul. I look where Ciel was sitting to see if he was seeing this but he wasn't there, weird. The black veil lifted and Azzurro lay dead, Sebastian goes up to Ciel and picks him up.

"Sorry that took so long. " Sebastian said to Ciel

"That was long?! It was like 30 seconds! "I exclaimed

Sebastian smirks and we start to walk back home.

When we get away from the mansion Ciel wanted to be put down and have me carried. "No Ciel, I don't need to be carried, I am fine. Just a little bruised. You are hurt and it's mine and Sebastian's duty to take care of you first before our... "Is all I could say before I fainted from all the injuries I collected from protecting the young Lord and my snide remarks.

 **Hello! I hope you liked that long overdue chapter! I'm just here to say 2 things,**

 **One: that I don't own Black Butler (even though if I did that would be awesome!)**

 **Two: please! If you see any grammar/spelling/miss use issues PLEASE tell me! Right now I'm only relying on Microsoft and my own self.**

 **Three: please give me suggestions for Sapphire's new last name!**

 **Sapphire: pwese! I'm just a innocent little teenager! I'm nothing without a last name!**

 **Author: yeah, sure, innocent alright (no no no no no no no not at all!)**

 **Sapphire : (** **') what did you say?**

 **Author:** **！** **(** **_** **;) Umm, Nothing! I said nothing!**

 **Sapphire:** **（＾∇＾）** **ok! *leaves***

(_) **She scares me, anyway lastly I would like to say have a happy thanksgiving/ day/ other holiday depending were your from and religion!**

 **Heart**

 **Comment**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **-Dirk**

 **(Update, I've changed the main character name. Thank you for your up most help. Couldn't do it without you! *note the sarcasm* Also I decided to keep the name changing bit in just because.)**

 **3944 words**


	9. sapphires pov

**Note: PLEASE DON'T STOP READING AFTER THIS CHAPTER! I do a stereotypical move in most black butler fanfictions, BUT I have my reasons and I have a thing planed for it! ok? So PLZ, DO NOT just groan and stop reading this fanfic for forever! If you need to push yourself through it and persevere through it! Also, it's a short chapter I know, but there's one coming after it, I'm currently working on it.**

When I wake up, I'm not in my room; instead I'm in Sebastian's. I sit up wincing a bit as I look around the familiar room, taking in my surroundings. The bandages were mostly on my head and torso. I noticed that the bedside table had three things on it, water, sandwiches and my phone! I quickly notice how parched and hungry I was, I chugged down the water quickly then picked up a sandwich and shoved it in my mouth, not really worrying about getting sick from eating too fast. I gulp then wipe off my mouth. My stomach growls for more, I pick up the next sandwich and eat it slower than the last while also picking up my phone. It was currently 12:00pm, and the battery was the same as when I came here. no signal but, for some reason the music saved on my playlist on YouTube still played, and the same with the stations on Pandora. But I find it a bit funny how only black butler can only give me new chapters. The other manga's that I have on the app that I knew I had new chapters yet to read weren't on there anymore, just the downloaded ones.

My stomach growled to get my attention and I noticed that I had the sandwich up to my mouth the whole time. I took a couple of bites out of it when I jump from the sudden sound of the door opening; I turn to see a surprised Sebastian with what I suspect, new bandages.

"Why am I in your bedroom, why not mine? Also, how long have I been asleep?" I asked wondering those questions ever since I woke up.

"You've been asleep for about four days Sapphire. And I thought it would be easier to care for you if you were in my room. Since, you did gain quite a lot of injuries from the kidnapping and a few more appendages."

I tilt my head and gave a confused expression, "what?" I question but then jumped up and yelped when I felt something move under me. Pain shot through me as I jumped and along with the pain from falling into off the bed, it doubled. I cursed profusely under my breath. I stand up and feel something attached to me move back and forth from behind, I looked and it was a tail. I felt the top of my head curiously and felt slight lumps, indication of where my new ears are.

"Hm, I thought this only happened in fanfictions, wait, I am in one, never mind about that question. But it makes sense since I act a lot like one." I say to myself then paled when I noticed one crucial detail, that I'm part cat in Sebastian's bedroom. I look up to Sebastian who I almost forgot was here, he was closer than last time, I look away the back again, he was closer, I then blinked and he was very close to my face. I jumped back surprised, he was like a weeping angel, and I slowly start to walk backwards while keeping my eyes on Sebastian. I hit something and I made the mistake of looking back, I quickly recognized my mistake and looked back, he was in mid motion of grabbing me, I flashed stepped to the side and started to run away from Sebastian, I tried to escape through the door, but it was locked, I flashed stepped yet again out of his grips, we were like this for a bit when suddenly immense pain struck my body the next time I flashed stepped, causing me to falter and go right into Sebastian's hands.

He lifts me up and does his smile down at me, "now now my little kitten, you mustn't strain yourself too much, you're still healing."

I hiss and start to struggle to get out of his grips, "Sebastian! Don't call me kitten and let go of me!"

He chuckles a bit from my effort to get away as he walks over his bed and sets me down. He starts to take off the bandages on my head first, my ears pop up and shake my head a bit. I then reach my hand to feel them, they were soft to the touch. I scratched them a bit like a cat then brought my hand down, I noticed that Sebastian was enticed with the show and he was about to pet me. I smacked the hand away and turned my head from him gaining another bit of chucking.

Sebastian then rewraps the bandages on my head and then proceeds to try to take off my shirt. I squirm, getting out of his grip.

"Stay still Sapphire."

"No! I'm not going to have you rape meeeeee!" I yell as I get away from me

"Sapphire" Sebastian said in a parental tone

"Yes mother?" I retorted. He glared a bit at me, but I stood my ground

"If you don't stay still, I will have to use force"

"So? I'm not scared." I say truthfully

Sebastian starts to get frustrated, admitting a dark aura, I smirked at him, "please, I've seen a scarier, it may work on the others but, I bet a baby could do better."

Sebastian was getting fed up with my attitude. He grabs me by the color and backs me up against the wall.

With venom in thrice in his voice, Sebastian says to Sapphire, "Now listen here Sapphire, I am trying to help you! So if you don't stay still, I won't have to hurt you." He was trying real hard not to get physical.

Sapphire, knowing what she's doing to him, smirks, "no, I will not" she wonders how far she can push him before he brakes.

Sebastian glares at Sapphire and she glares back, "you're getting mad, aren't you Sebastian? " she says with a smile. Sebastian looks at Sapphires eyes to see if he could see any hint of fear or hesitation or anything in that manor, he sees nothing like always, he can never read her unlike other people, other than one other person. But like that one person, Sapphire can read Sebastian like a book, she starts to laugh. A flash of confusion passes Sebastian's face. Sapphire stops laughing and smiles widely at him, "oh, I just find it funny that you're trying all your might to read me, but can't find anything. Where I can read you like an open book" said Sapphire who answered Sebastian's unspoken question, he gets anger.

Sebastian, almost to his braking point, thinks wildly, 'how? How can she?! I can't read her but she can read me! She's just like HER! She was the only person that could read me. Could Sapphire? No, that's not possible, not after that! There has to be another reason!'

Sebastian presses Sapphire harder into the wall while also lifting her up to his height. "Why can't I read you?" Sebastian asked Sapphire, trying hard not to yell. She smirked, "oh, wouldn't you like to know." Sapphire says as she finally pushes him over the breaking point. Sebastian throws her across the room; she hits the dresser with a sickening crack, then a big thud as she hit the floor. A yelp could be heard from her mouth when she hit the dresser.

From the floor, Sapphire stands up straight, her vision wanting to fail her and blood trickling profusely down her head, and she takes a faltered breath then speaks, "Sebastian, I'm sorry but, I'm not your throw toy. I know I have angered you but I'm a living breathing person with skin and bones, not a limp rag doll that you can throw around when you are mad. And I'm sorry but, I-I can't help that you can't read me and tell what I-I'm thinking all the t-time, alright?" Sapphire, losing cautioness by the second, took a staggered step then began to run towards Sebastian with a raised fist. She punched him with all the strength she had left, which was not much. Her eyelids droop as her arm falls back to her side, she then takes a step back, "so, Sebastian, I'm sorry that I do this to you. I just can't help it, this is who I am and I can't change that fact." She gives him a peaceful smile as a single tear falls from her eye, her vision is hazy, her head is spinning and her balance is unsteady. She could tell that she was going to black out very soon, she opens her mouth and as her voice fails her at the moment, she whispers a barely audible "goodnight Sebastian" before crumpling to the floor.

Sebastian stands there for a few seconds trying to register what just happened. He then sighs and rakes back his hair as he starts to head towards Sapphire, "she is one interesting girl." He says to himself.

When closer to sapphire he could hear her mumbling, 'I'm sorry', 'please forgive me' and 'I'm so very sorry' over and over again like a broken record.

"She's like the young master in many ways, yet so different" Sebastian thought as he lays Sapphire down on his bed, changing her bandages on her torso and her head yet again. He gave her a cracked skull.

From the kidnapping, Sapphire suffered a few broken ribs, punctured lung and a small fracture to the skull. If she was a human, it would have killed her, but her demon side saved her. Yet, she was still in a fatal state and with most demons or half demons in this case, they go into this comatose like state to regenerate. Though, there is one fatal flaw in this ability that demons have, they can't protect themselves. So they usually have to hide quickly if they've got no one or if they, have followers or a person with a covenant to, they'll protect them while they're in this state.

That is why Sebastian is taking care of Sapphire, he knows what it feels like to be in this state, especially when you're new to the demons thing and it's also because he was ordered too.

 **1785 words**

 _ **update 8/14/15:**_

 _ **I'm updating three chapters today because the third one is short and its the real ending to the second chapter, youll read the reason why.**_


	10. sebastian pov and other things

Sapphire was starting to get my on my nerves, so I banged her up against the wall, she hit it hard. It was enough to make a grown man coward in fear. But yet she stands here not even fazed by my actions the way I expected, she seems a bit amused if anything.

With venom in thriced within my voice, I say to Sapphire, "Now listen here Sapphire, I am trying to help you! So if you don't stay still, I won't have to hurt you." Im trying so hard not to get physical with her.

She smirks at me, "No I will not." She says smugly to me. She was making my blood broil, I glare at her and she glares back, "you're getting mad, aren't you Sebastian? " she says to me with a smile.

I look into her eyes to see if i could see any hint of fear or hesitation or anything in that manor! I see nothing like always, even her body language is unreadable! I can never read her unlike other people, other then one other person, _Her_.

Suddenly, Sapphire starts to laugh. A flash of confusion passes my face, Sapphire stops laughing and smiles that smug little smile widely at me, " oh, I just find it funny that you're trying all your might to read me, but can't find anything. Where I can read you like a open book" she said to me, answering the question I was pondering. I was now about to my braking point, I start to think wildly, 'how? How can she?! I can't read her but she can read me! She's just like HER! She was the only person that could read me. Could Sapphire? No, that's not possible, not after that! There has to be another reason!' I press her harder to the wall and lift her up to my face, "why can't I read you?" I almost yell in her face. She smirks at my comment, smirks.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know."

I finally lose it, I throw her across the room and she hits the dresser with a sickening crack and a big thud as she crumples to the floor. I heard her yelp as she hit the dresser, I curse mentally from throwing her that hard.

She soon after picks herself off the floor and stands up unsteadily, she had blood poring down her head.  
She takes a faltered breath then speaks, " Sebastian, I'm sorry but, I'm not your throw toy. I know I have angered you but I'm a living breathing person with skin and bones, not a limp rag doll that you can throw around when you are mad. And I'm sorry but, I-I can't help that you can't read me and tell what I-I'm thinking all the t-time, alright?" Her movement getting sluggerish by the minute took a staggered step towards me and then began to run with a raised fist. She punches me with all of her leftover strength. I felt nothing. She steps back, Her eyelids drooping, hand by her side and standing unsteadily , she opens her mouth to speak, her voice getting quieter by every word, she says to me "so, Sebastian, I'm sorry that I do this to you. I just can't help it, this is who I am and I can't change that fact."

She gives me a peaceful smile as a single tear falls from her eye, she sways on the spot as she opens her mouth one last time to whisper a barely audible "goodnight Sebastian" before crumpling to the floor.

I stand still for a moment, registering what just took place a few minutes ago. I quickly snap out of it as I sigh and rake my hair back as istarts to head towards Sapphire, "she is one interesting girl." I say to myself .

When I got closer to sapphire i could hear her mumbling, 'I'm sorry', 'please forgive me' and 'I'm so very sorry' over and over again like a broken record.

"She's like the young master in many ways, yet so different" I thought as i lay Sapphire down on my bed, getting closer, her eyes scrunch up and she starts to breath heavily. She whimpers as she grabs a hand full of my tail coat with a iron tight grasp. She starts to cry,

"Help... Please... P-please help m-me... I'm alone... I d-don't... Want to b-be... Alone!.. The bad m-man is... Going to get m-me... Please h-help m-me! I don't w-want to be a-alone!" She wails.

I try to put her on the bed, but her grip on me was too tight. I started to calm her by petting her head, she slowly but surely calmed down and her wails turned to purrs. She lets go then I proceed to address her new wounds, dressed her in a new night gown, then put her back to bed. After that, I left the room, relocking the door behind me, than went to do my other duties for the day.

When I wake up this time, I was met with a massive headache and I was in the arms and chest of a person, I could hear there heart beat, I back away quickly blushing, realizing it was Sebastian, but backed away too much and fell of the bed yet again.

"God damn it Sebastian!" I whisper/yell, Sebastian sits up with a bit messy hair and still half asleep, he smiles at me, "well goodmorning sleeping beauty"

I glared at him, "why are you even in your bed? I thought demons don't sleep!"

"Demons can, but usually we have nightmares when we do, but it's not necessary for a demons body to need sleep so we mostly go without it and I got done with work early so I decide to lay down a bit and I ended up falling asleep."

"Ok..." I say not know what else to say, this wasn't the regular strict cocky Sebastian that I know and he had a heart beat? I didn't think demons could even have a heartbeat!

I get up with questions filling up my head as I plop back down on the bed and pulled the covers up, "Anyway, I'm going back to sleep, don't try anything funny" I say as turn my back to him, he puts his hand on my head and starts to pet me, "nice kitty" I hear Sebastian say and I blush, I shut my eyes close as I start to softly purr, hating myself for doing it.

I was about to fall asleep when the petting stopped and Sebastian layed back down and then wrapped his arms around me, "I love you Sene" Sebastian says as he puts his head on top of mine, I was too tired to question what he said, I drifted off soon after that.

The next morning, well I think it was morning, I woke up In a empty bed, Sebastian had left a note on the bed side table 'Sapphire, I have gone to take care of the master. You are to stay in my room until you are fully healed. Also the door is locked and it can only be unlocked with the key that I have, you can't pick it, so don't even try.'

I sighed as I placed the note down, " he has the audacity to leave a note but not food, how does he expect me to stay in here with out any food or water? Well, at least I can snoop around." I say to myself.

The first thing that pops in my head to snoop in first was his dresser. To my surprise, he did have cats in his dresser or closet I should say, two of them in fact. They looked up to me as I opened the closet doors, I then suddenly hear two voices.

"Hi!" Says a little girls voice

"Do you want to play with us?" Says a little boys voice excitedly

"Please!" I hear the voices chorus.

I look around wildly to see where the voices are coming from, but saw no one. I looked down back at the two kittens and they were giving the puss and boots look, I put two and two together and smiled as i crouched down to their level, "sure, I'll play with you guys"

"Wait, you can understand us?!" Says the little girls voice where I suspect comes from the black and white kitten.

"Well yeah, I guess since I am part cat now." I say as I notion to my tail and not to my head since that was covered in gauss.

"Oh! That makes sense!" Says the black kitten.

I smile at their comments, they sound like little kids.

"I'm wondering, how old are you guys?"

"6" says girl  
"6" says the boy proudly

"Are you guys related?"

"Yep!" They say together.

"So, now can you play with us?" Says the girl expectingly

"Oh, I suppose " I said with a gentle smile and they both jumped up in joy and sung, "yay! She's going to play with us, she's going to play with us!"

I laugh, "alright, alright, settle down." They stop jumping around and look up to me, "now, just wait here for a bit as I try to find a toy alright?"

"Ok!"

I go away to try to find where Sebastian put his cat toys. I looked everywhere and i couldn't find any. So I made a make shift one out of a broken quill, a ball made out of yarn and with the left over sting I attached it to the stick.

"Success!" I yell as I finish it, the cats run over to me when they heard my voice, "did you say something miss?" Snowy asked me (the black and white cat)

"Oh, I just finished the toy, are you guys ready to play"

"Yes!" Knight yells

"Alright, see this?" I point to the ball at the end of the string. They nod their head yes, "this is a predator and you guys need to hunt it! But be careful, it can get out of anyone's clutches."

There eyes gleams "cool" I hear knight whisper and I giggle. I set the toy on the floor and they get ready to strike, I moved the toy mindlessly, snowy was the first to pounce, she missed as I pulled the toy away from her, "hey get back here!" She yells as she chases it around but gets intercepted by knight as he pounces and captures it, "yes! I got it! I win!" But then the toy gets pulled out his grasp and snowy catches it, "nope! I have it now! I win!"

"Hey, that's not fair, I got it first!" Knight says as he goes up to his sister.

"No, I won, you didn't!" She hissed at him, I stopped them before a fight started, "hey hey hey! Brake it up you two! You guys both won, alright?"

"Ok!" They say together.

"Now, do you guys like playing with the toy?"

"Yeah!" Knight and snowy shake there head vigorously "is really fun!"

"How long have you guys been here?" I asked wondering because they seem a bit skinny

"We don't know, but where pretty hungry." Says knight. Snowy paws my leg, "do you have any food for us?"

I frown, "sorry no, I don't have any food." I say sadly, 'sheesh, I thought Sebastian would at least have the thought to feed his cats! He doesn't know one thing about taking care of a pet, does he! Well... other then Ciel.' I think to myself. "Have you guys at least seen the real world?"

"We have but not much though, are mom didn't let us go very far from her"said Knight.

'Gog damn it Sebastian, you stole them from their mother!" I clap my hands together, " would you guys like to find your mother, have fun and get food?" I asked them and their eyes lit up, "y-you can do that for us?" They asked in anticipation.

I smiled, "yes, all I need to do is get you guys out of that half window" I said as I point behind me to the window that was just big enough to see the sun. I get up and get a chair to put under the window so I could reach it. I was just tall enough to open the windows latch and see over it. Damn I'm small. I get on my knees and lean on the chair, "are you two ready?" I ask and they start to jump around

I giggle a bit, "ok, ok hold your horses, I need you guys calm so I can pick you up and not drop you, now, just some parting words of advice, be careful, there are dangerous things out there, so please be safe and on guard. I'll miss you two."

"We promise to be safe and on guard at all times and we'll miss you too, we hope to see you again!" Says Snowy

I smile softly, "I hope I get to see you two again too, but for now, goodbye." I pick them up and let them out the window, they plop down on a branch under the window and run down it.

I sighed as I get down from the chair and start to put it back, "speaking about food, Sebastian never left any for me and what time is it?" I go over to my phone and when I looked at the phone, I hit my head on the bedside table, it was 5pm and he has yet to bring me any food or water. My stomach suddenly growls for food and I recognized how parched I am, "That's it! Sebastian totally forgot about me! I can't get food for myself here! Wait..." I look towards the door, "what if?" I say to myself as I go up and try to open the door, It was truly locked, I banged my Hand against it, "dang it!"

I stepped away and fell on the bed, "I'm going to die from dehydration! Great, just great! Just the way I wanted to go!"

I then suddenly sit up when a scene crossed over my mind from last night, who was Sene? I know I've heard the name before from somewhere but I can't pinpoint where, maybe I should sleep on it, I am getting tired after all. I lay back down and drift off to sleep quickly.

I feel a nudge on my shoulder and I groan In return, it then starts to shake me. I ignore it and pull the covers up over my head; they get pulled off.

"Sapphire, it's time to wake up." I hear Sebastian say as I ignore him and pull the covers back. "Alright, I guess you won't be getting any food then." I shot up when he mentioned the word food.

"Food? I heard food!" I said looking around wildly, I then saw Sebastian smirking at me and a foot below it was the food. My eyes locked onto my target, two turkey, pickle, lettuce and mayo sandwiches. My mouth starts to water as I watch them.

"I see you're feeling better" Sebastian says to me as I barely hear it, "yeah, yeah sure, may I have the food now?"

"Yes" he says and I look up at him with chibi tears, I jump and hug him, "THANK YOU SEBASTIAN! You're my savior!"

Sebastian sighs and puts down the food and water before I spill it. Once the plate touched the table, I attacked it, grabbing the sandwich and almost shoving it into my face, but I stopped myself and started to take slower bites from it. Once I was distracted with the food, Sebastian, hiding something behind his back snuck behind me with his ninja skills and puts something around my neck. I hear a click of something behind me but I shrug it off and went back to my sandwich. I was about to take another bite when I hear Sebastian start to talk, "Sapphire, I order you to stop eating and stand up" I ignored his order and was going for the bite when suddenly pain started to shoot all over my body, but mostly on my neck. I grab what I found a collar on my neck and start writhing in pain. I quickly get up the fast as I can and the pain stops.

"Interesting" Sebastian comments

Astonished, I start to yell at him, "WHAT THE HELL SEBASTIAN!? Why is there a demon hound collar on my neck?! I Haven't done anything bad have I?!" I try to take a step but failed in doing so and started to fall, but Sebastian caught me before I hit the ground. "t-thanks" I say faintly as Sebastian guides me to the bed and I sit down, "what was that for?" I asked

"Ciel wanted a way to control you since we have yet to find out what you can do and to make sure that you don't step out of line. So this is our temporary solution for the moment until we can find if you can do a covenant ." Sebastian states

"hmm, ok, I understand. But I want to ask you something, well two things actually." I asked holding up two fingers

"ask away"

"First, could you maybe get me some art supplies? Like some paper and some color pencils? Because it gets really boring in here when you have literally nothing entertaining in your room."

"I suppose I can make that happen."

I smile, "thanks, now the last thing, who's Sene?"

Sebastian stiffens when I said Sene's name, "Where did you hear that name?"

"you said it to me maybe last night I think, I'm not sure how long I slept. But anyway, right before you drifted off to sleep again you said 'I love you Sene' to me "

"I think you heard wrong, it's getting late and you seem tired after your meal, it's time for bed." I said changing the subject.

"ok." Sapphire groaned as she climbed back into bed. Her eyes drooped as she slipped under the covers and she yawns a "goodnight Sebastian" before slipping off into sleep.

"good night" I respond then close the door behind me.

'She doesn't remember a thing from that night a couple days ago. She must have hit her head harder than I thought, then again I did give her a cracked skull. And when did I mention Sene's name? I don't remember doing so. GAH! Why does she get to me like this, She's just like Her too, looks and everything, it's like I'm looking at a younger more innocent, more pure her. It's messing with my head. Every time I hear her voice I have a hope that it's her, that she's back and that nothing happened to her! But I'm met with an imposter, a look alike! she will never be her.' I sighed when I relized I was standing in front of my door the whole time, I then start to walk towards Ciel's study to tell him how it went.

I knock on his door, "come in"

I go in, "master I have completed the task you ordered me todo."

"How did it go?" He asked not looking up from his papers

"Fine, she didn't struggle, but she did ask for a request."

"What is it?" Ciel asked while looking up from his work.

"She requested for some art supplies."

"Give it to her, she's been a good girl so far." Ciel said as he stretches.

I bow, "Yes my lord" then turn around and leave. I quickly head out to get the supplies that I need for supper and from Sapphires request. I return at 7:30 pm, a hour before the masters dinner. "Tut tut" I say under my breath, I'm 20 minutes late. I quickly start to prepare and cook the meal.

Within 50 minutes, the masters meal was done. I went to his study and knock on his door once more,

"come in"

I open the door, "master, your dinner is ready if you'll just follow me sir." I say as I go behind his chair and pull it out for him, then open the door for him, leading the way to the dinning room. I pull and push in the chair for him, then bring out his food. I don't get it why humans like this, it taste horrible.

Ciel soon finishes his meal and I take him up stairs to his room, where I bathe, dress then put him to bed, he falls asleep almost instantly. I blow out the candle and shut the door. I then go to my room to check on Sapphire, the closer I got to my door, the more I realized the sound that I was hearing was a voice, Sapphires voice.

"Please don't!..." There was a few incoherent words, "Please I beg of you! Please DONT LEAVE ME!" After that, all I heard was crying. I open the door to find Sapphire alone, she was tangled in her sheets. As I get closer, she starts to talk again, "please come back, I'm scared! I don't want to be alone... Please! Come back! T-the monster will get me if you don't s-stay, the monster w-will get me! PLEASE! Please! please..." Her voice trails off if like she has given up hope, "please" her voice was quiet, "I'm scared to be alone. Please come back, he is already here! I don't want to die..." Sapphire says before she bolts strait up, shaking and looking around wildly, "w-where am I-I?" She asks. I go up to her with my hand out stretched, her eyes widen, "n-no! Get away! Get away from me!" She yells but starts to panic as she can't get untangled from the sheets. She falls off the bed, dragging a sheet down with her in her struggle, she quickly gets untangled from the last blanket and starts to back away from me until her back hits the wall, she slides down it and hugs her knees. She didn't say anything, she just shook and cried. I go up to her and start to pet her head, she flinched the first couple of times before her cry's turned to purrs. She fell asleep soon after. I picked her up and carried her back to my bed and set her down.

As I start to remake the bed, questions went through my mind, What happened has happened in her past? Who was the monster? What is she hiding? She doesn't seem to be the type of person to have a bad past. I have to ask her about it once she wakes up again.

 **Alright, Dirk here! Another chapter updated! Two in one day! After four months it's here. Also, if you haven't notice, I've changed Sapphires name and the story again! Woo! Not really, my note book is a mess, things scribbled out, words written over words, pages stapled in, words in the side margin, new things written above the already inked in stuff and the best part is that the character in my note book and the character on here are two different people! Yeah! Great job me.**

 **Anyway, it took a few more hours then I thought it would take, like 11 more hours then expected and this isn't even the the real ending I intended to type to, it's about four more pages of fun! Heck I even had a authors note pre written just for you guys! So expect that to at least come in the next week or two.**

 **But for now, enjoy this freaking long chapter! BYE!**

 **WAIT! Before I leave, I want to say THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH FOR THE 100+ Stars! I was so excited when I found out I had that many, thank you so much guys and this was Dirk, PEACE!**

 **-Dirk**  
(Ps: I put a extra the in the authors note, did you spot it the the first time?)  
 **4045 words**


	11. freedom

As I get up, I yawn and stretch. I then rub my eyes, feeling dry tears; I must have had a nightmare last night.

I look at Sebastian's side table to actually see food, "holy snikes! He actually made food today!" I yell excited to actually have more than hopefully one meal today. I happily go over and start to chow down on the jellied toast.

Mid through eating my breakfast, I start to think, 'how long have I been in here? How long has it been since I felt sunlight? Smelled fresh air? Had other people around? Had an actual conversation with a normal human being?' I sigh as I put down my toast, not hungry any more. I was starting to feel lonely; I need human interaction, to see the sun, to smell other smells other then the smell of cleanses and the occasional tinge of sulfur. Lifted up my hair, it was all oily and flat, unlike my usual poofy slightly curly hair. I then look over to the pile of art supplies that I had just noticed. I was excited yes, but still lonely. I go over and inspect the pile.

Sebastian had brought a drawing pad, pencil sharpener, a lot of color pencils and a couple of pencils. I smiled softly, "huh, so the little twerp accepted my request, he even had him get top quality too, he didn't need to. But, hey, at least this will take my mind off of my captivity in the demon's room.

I sit down, put on some music, open the pad, pickup a pencil and start to draw. Doing some crappy quick drawings and taking my time and doings some better drawings.

Around the time I finished drawing half of one of my pictures, I hear the other servants yell for Sebastian. I blinked, shocked at the sound. I had forgotten what Mey rin, Bard and Finny had sound like, which made me feel even more depressed. I look down at my drawing, it was the five of us smiling happily, I was half way done coloring in Tanaka. A few tears slid down my face. I wiped them off and finished coloring. I then looked around at my drawings, they varied from outfits to random eyes to me and the others. The one that stood out from the rest was a big portrait of the lot of us, it included Madame red, Grell, Lau with his sister, Agni, Soma, Snake and a whole bunch of other people. We were all standing in front of the manor happy, like nothing happened, like no one died, like everything was right in the world. It was the one I took the most time on, one of my best. It may not look great in anyone else's eyes, but at least you could tell who was who.

I turn to my phone to see what the time was, it was around 7pm. "Hm, so it's really been that long huh. I guess I am only going to have one meal today yet again." I say as my stomach lets out a growl. I look towards the door expecting for him to come out of it, I'm getting tired of relying on him for food. I head over to it, going to turn the knob, not expecting it to work. But , to my surprise, it opened. My eyes grew wide, "holy shit, wait, what the hell happen to this place?"

The area was covered in adorable attire, confused I crept out of the servant's quarters, the decorations were everywhere. As I went into the kitchen to make some food, it finally came to me, Lizzy is here. 'Great, just the person I needed right now, I want human interaction but not the kind she's going to offer me right now. But I wonder if she'll like the designs I made. Eh, worth the shot.' I think to myself then start to make my supper.

After that, I got the pages and a few secret passageways and close in counters later I arrived in the room that Lizzy and mey rin were in using their scent. Mey rin had a combination of shoe polish and lemon type smell to her, Lizzy's scent was just like fresh flowers and candy.

I knocked on the door, "who is it?" Lizzy's voice asked

"I have a letter for Elizabeth Midford "

"Oh! Come in then!" She says happily

I open the door to see Mey rin in the corner panting from trying to stop Lizzy putting her in a new dress and then cuteifying her. Lizzy squealed when she saw me, "YOU'RE SO CUTE!" My ears twitched from her voice, 'how do I look cute? I probably smell and look horrible' I dodge Lizzy as she tries to tackle me, "excuse me miss, I only came to deliver this." I say as I hold out the letter. She takes it, "what is this?"

"It's a letter, it has things that you might like in it." I explain

She nods and smiles as she takes the letter. Her eyes start to sparkle as she lifts out the papers. "Did you draw th..." Her words trailed off when she noticed I've absconded.

I quickly go and grab my stuff from Sebastian's room and go into mine. I drop the things in a corner and go jump on my bed. A little puff of dust comes off, I was going to have to clean my room. But for now I'll only air out my bed.

I sigh as I get up and start to clean out my bed before I go and take a shower. Once done, happy that I was able to get the dirt and grime off of me, I sit down at my desk and pull out some writing paper, grabbed a pencil and started to write.

?/?/?

Dear journal,

I'm finally back in my room, it's been forever since I've been out. It's hard to believe that I've been in so long that I forgot how the others sounded like. I've almost forgot what fresh air smells like. Sebastian is a horrible owner, he can't take care of an animal if it saves his life. I am an example of that! He left me with minimum food and barely anything to drink. Heck, if I didn't find those kittens, they would have kicked the can a couple of weeks ago. I think, I actually really don't know what day it is or how long I've been in his room, my memory is spotty now that I think of it. There's just random black spots, I can't remember what happens in them, I just know that I'm in pain or that I'm frightened. That's about it that I know from those spots. I've had a lot of memory lost lately now that I think of it. It's strange, plus with the weird dreams, I'm not myself, I'm someone else and I always see this one black figure, it's strange I feel like I know the figure, but I've never seen it before, all I know is that the thing is horrible. I have to ask Sebastian if he knows what It is since for some reason I see a younger version of him every now and then in the dreams. But for now this is all the info I want to put in here, plus I'm getting tired so, I'm going to go. It was nice "talking" to you. It's fun and it helps to clear my mind.

Until next time, goodnight journal,

Sapphire

I put my papers back in a drawer that holds the rest of the papers. Then I get up and plop down on my bed, falling asleep instantly.

Several hours later Sebastian was walking towards his room to check on Sapphire. But when he opened the door he found nothing, other than a few scattered scraps of paper. He goes over and takes a look at them, most of them were eyes, but two caught his eye. One was of all of all of them In front of the manor, a lot of people Sebastian had never seen before. The other was of her it was a splitting image of _her_ , down to the way her hair would always go, no matter what you did to it, her hair just wouldn't respond. He chuckled at the memory of her trying to brush it, she broke the handle in two. He quickly went out of memory lane and set his mind back on finding Sapphire, she was nowhere to be found.

"Sapphire, I order you to come here to my room"

A yelp comes out of the room next to his, and then stomping started. His door slammed open a second later by a mad 15 year old half demon girl.

"What in the duck do you want?" She asked with venom

"I simply wanted to know where you were" he says with his famous smile

"Well for your information, I was doing a beautiful thing I call sleep! Unlike you, I need it ok?! But you like to give me a freaking wakeup call with pain! Now if you will excuse me, I'm going back to sleep!" She slams the door behind her.

Sebastian smirks a bit then turns to his closet, but to her dismay the cats were gone. Sebastian curses sapphire under his breath, "damn that girl, she let out my cats!"

_ **Authors note:**

 **Sebastian, you know if she didn't let out your cats, they would be dead by now...**

 **Sebastian: But my cats!**

 **Sapphire: dude! If you fed them, then I wouldn't have let them go!**

 **Sebastian: smiles his smile Sapphire come here please**

 **Author: Sapphire, run! I'll hold him back!**

 **Sapphire: good luck author! * runs off into the sunset***

 **Author: Sebastian! I will not let you hurt my character!**

 **Sebastian: * smirks* sapphire, I order you to come here**

 **Author: * turns to see sapphire coming back, defeated* well, I did the best that I could... Sorry Sapphire. Anyway, this is a good time to tell you that I don't own black butler at all! Also, as always if you see any mistakes in my writing, PLEASE tell me! I do all my editing and proofreading by myself and I still make mistakes! Plus, the story is ever changing! The main character on here and in my journal are about two different people by now, it's ridiculous in all honesty. So ill appreciate it if you help point out mistakes. I also I would like to say thank you to tietan! They were the first one to point out a mistake! Which I've missed several times, so again thank you!**

 **Like**

 **Comment**

 **In joy**

 **-Dirk**

 **Words: 1800**

 ** _Ok! That is three chapters today! Four more weeks till the story is caught up and the updates get questionable, I'm sorry I'm horrible…._**

 ** _Anyway…. If you have anything that I need to make better, please tell me! Every ounce of feedback is welcomed. Other then that, please review and have great Friday!_**


	12. Jack the Ripper ark part 1

**?/?/?**

 **Dear journal,**

 **So today, we are going to Ciel's town house! Finally a day away from the rest and hopefully, relaxation. Since Sebastian had started me on my training, he's been a pain in my butt! I'm completely exhausted by the time we end and he still makes me do work! I'm lucky I haven't gotten sick yet. But there has been some good things that have came from it, I have learned to hide my tail and ears and my insignia has come in, it happens to appear on my left eye, which gives me a legitimate reason to wear an eye patch, it's a purple star with a red rose in the middle. It kept my eye color normal though. (It's the green one)**

 **Alright, I have to go, Sebastian is calling for me and the pain sucks, so until next time, bye!**

I quickly write down the last few words and recklessly throw my "journal" under my covers and grab my bag of stuff, then quick run to the front, panting a bit as I get there.

"Took you long enough." Ciel comments

I rub my neck, "well sorry if I got a late call, I thought I had time." I glared at Sebastian; "he gave me the wrong time." He smiled back at me.

We clambered into the carriage after that. Half way through the trip, I noticed Ciel had a displeased look, "what's wrong Ciel?"

"I don't really want to be here."

I smile, "but Ciel, you are going to have sooooo much fun!" I said in Lizzy's voice, "and besides, you're away from the servants." I said normally

"You do have a point there, but what is going to happen?" Ciel asked hesitantly

"Oh, it's nothing, nothing much really. You'll just have to find out!" I say with a smile and laugh internally at Ciel's irritation. I look out the window, "oh look! We're here!"

The carriage stopped and Sebastian opened the door, we step out and I stretch, purring a bit while doing it. We then walk towards the door with Ciel complaining about being here.

"Good heavens where do they keep the tea in this house?"

Says a lady in red as she searches through a book case

"I don't see it anywhere." Says a Chinese man looking in a vase.

I sigh as I start to pick up the mess that the two were making while Ciel flips his shit. I go into my own world as I start to organize the books for the heck of it. 'Oh, hey I know some of these books! Some Edger Allen Po, some Charles dickens, Alice in wonder land, I think I might read that later." I made a quick mental reminder in my head.

"Sapphire, sapphire, SAPPHIRE!" I quickly snap out of my thoughts as I hear Ciel's voice.

"Uh, yes c- my lord?!" I say a bit frightened and blushing like heck.

"Now that you're back to the real world, how about you tell madam red a little about yourself"

"Yes my lord." I turn to madam red and curtsy, "I'm sorry about my actions earlier, let me do a proper introduction. I am Sapphire Daire, I'm 15 years old and I've been a Phantomhive servant for almost 4 to 3 months now."

"Oh, such a young age. You must be very trust worthy to be taken on this trip too!"

I smiled, "thank you madam red"

"May I ask about your eye?" Lau ask

Almost forgetting I was wearing my eye patch, I bring my hand up to it, "yes, its fine, I simply had a terrible accident when I was younger." I say, making something up on the spot.

Madam red comes up and hugs me, "oh don't worry about it! It will all be fine, now! Let's talk about something less gloomy! How is it serving Ciel?"

"Oh it's fun, there's never a dull moment at the estate, there's always something going on." I say, noticing Sebastian coming in with tea and biscuits. I smiled once more, "madam red, I had a lovely conversation with you but I'm afraid I'll have to turn it over to Sebastian now." I then go and stand by Grell.

Madam red picked up a cup and smelled it, "what a lovely aroma, especially when it's prepared correctly." She takes a sip of it, "earl grey can taste this different?! Grell, you should follow his example."

"Y-yes" Grell answered back.

I nudged her, "hey, don't beat yourself up about it, you're new at it and Sebastian has had a lot of practice."

"Thanks"

"Oh, and by the way, you do make for a very pretty lady."

She blushed a bit, "thank you but how?"

I put up a finger to my mouth and shushed him, pointing to the conversation they were currently in.

"What are you getting at?" Ciel asks

"The darkness and bestial odor that saturates the scene will eat away at those with the same karma. You may be trapped in madness should you step foot there. Are you prepared for that? Earl Phantomhive?" Lau asks

"I am here to eliminate the source of "her" distress. I do not waste time with your worthless questions" says Ciel seriously

"Yes, lovely, very lovely indeed, those eyes of yours." Lau says while glazing into Ciel's eyes then suddenly his mood changes and he grabs Ciel's arm, "well, since it's been decided, let's be off, lord earl!"

"Now wait!" The two stops in mid stride, "men have no patience! At least relax and finish your tea. Then I'll join you two. So where is this crime scene Lau?"

Lau looked at madam red, "did you not know... Madam?" Ciel and I sweat drops, "then I suppose we'll have to ask someone around here." Lau sighs

"YOU WHERE BLABBLING ON WHEN YOU DIDNT EVEN KNOW YOURSELF?!" Madam red yells

Ciel, a bit annoyed says, "Quiet down, no one said we were going to the crime scene"

"Eh?" Madam red and Lau questioned together.

"We wouldn't be able to do much anyway, because the place is already full of specters and the yard won't take kindly to me either" Ciel says answering both of their questions.

"The do you do?" Madam red asks

"My lord, don't tell me..." Lau says seriously, like it was something bad that he was referencing.

"Yes, that's right. I'd like to avoid it myself, but that isn't an option. He's the most reliable source of information regarding crimes like this" Ciel says with a bit of annoyance. And with that, the discussion was over and we all go to the carriage. Grell and I on top and the rest inside.

I sigh as we start moving, it's not often that I get to sit outside; I'm usually inside the stuffy carriage with the sour puss, Ciel. But, I'm usually sleeping if it's a route that we've taken before.

"Are you cold?" I jump as Grell lifts me out of my thoughts

"No, I don't usually get to be up here so it's refreshing to feel the cold air on my skin" I say while stretching, "plus I like the cold, I start to panic a bit of I get too hot."

"Interesting" Grell says under her breath.

The rest of the ride was quiet until we got to our destination. Lau had taken a look around the area and had expressed that he had no idea where we were at and Madam Red was now yelling at him as Grell try to calm her down. 'Honestly, Lau is going to die because of his acting' I think to myself.

Sebastian opened the door for us and we went through. "Are you in undertaker?" Ciel calls out and I instantly get a huge grin on my face when I hear the undertaker's voice

"Hee hee! I have been expecting you..." Says the undertaker from nowhere. Lau was on his guard, Madam Red was scared and Grell was wildly looking around. There was a creak to the side of us and we all look to see a man cooking  
out of a coffin, "I bid he wellllllllllcome, lord earl... Has your lordship finally decide to step into the coffin that I've specially made for you?!" Lau and Madam Red were shocked by the appearance of the undertaker; Grell on the other hand fell over by the appearance.

"I think not today I am" says Ciel before the undertaker quiets him

"You don't need to put it out in words, I understand veeeeeery well... What milord wishes to say..." Undertaker says creepily

'Sheesh how I love the undertaker' I think to myself as undertaker tells how the body wasn't like the regular clients.

"I want to hear about that" Ciel requests with his regular seriousness. The undertaker then told us to have a seat as he makes tea or something.

Madam red looks around the room confused seeing there is no chair to sit in while I make myself comfy on a coffin lid. "Madam Red, you do know that when he said take a seat, he means on the coffin right?"

"Oh..." Her face falls a bit on the realization that she has to sit on a coffin.

Soon after the undertaker comes in with a platter that held seven beakers filled with tea. He gave one to each of us, well except me, I kindly declined him. He then goes back to his "desk" and opens a cremation jar filled with bone shaped biscuits. "Now then, you want to hear about Jack the Ripper, yessss? The yards starting to get their knickers in a bunch about now, but... This isn't the first time I've had a client like that" undertaker says before taking another bite of his biscuit.

"Not the first time? What do you mean? " Madam Red asks with a mix of concern and curiosity

"In the past there've been a number of cases... Involving murdered whores" the undertaker gets up and offers Ciel a biscuit, he declines. He then comes over to me while saying, "but their intensity and cruelty continues to escalate" he offers me on and I accept and start to nibble on it as he continues to talk, the biscuit tasted like a sugar cookie.

" The yard failed to notice because the murders weren't terribly bloody at the out-set, but all the prostitutes killed in White chapel had a little something in common."

"Something in common?" Ciel questions

"Well, what would it be? Whatever could it be? Wouldn't you like to know?" Undertaker says as he closes the cremation jar.

"I see, that's how it is. Being an undertaker is only his facade for normal society. How much do you want for the information?"

What Lau said struck a chord in the undertaker, "how much?" He says creepily, " I do not desire a single one of the queen's coins." He says as he runs up to Lau, he then does the same thing to Ciel, " now milord...give it to me"

"Yeah, just give it to him, Ciel give _it_ to him' I smirk at my thought.

Lau walks up," lord earl, please allow me to handle this. PEOPLE HAVE CALLED ME THE SLEEPING TIGER OF THE NEW YEARS PARTIES IN SHANG HAI. AND NOW I SHALL DEMONSTRATE THAT IN FULL! " Lau exclaims, "A fool on the futon." He finishes and I wince, "the cringe is real." I say to myself and Grell slightly smirks ' I still don't get his joke though'

The room was silent until madam red speaks up, "you'll never do, Lau... " Stepping up to the stand, she flaunts, "very well. MADAM RED, STAR OF SOCIAL CIRCLES SHALL SHARE WITH YOU HER BEST TALE!" She exclaims, Grell cheers for her.

'Oh, heck yes! I can finally find out what her tale is!' I think, but that was quickly ruined as Grell puts her hands over my ears. I look up, giving puppy eyes and mouth a please, but Grell looks down at me with a bit of a stern look, and mouths, " no, this is not for your ears"

'Noooo, I was so close!'

After an hour later of Madam Red's story, I was about to drift off, I didn't notice Grell taking her hands off my ears.

"Sapphire."

"Hm? Oh, yes my lord?" I ask, hearing Ciel's voice brake through my stupor ,

"Would you like try to tell a joke?"

"Sure." I yawn, "But it's not very good." I say standing up. I *pandiculate then start my joke, " there are two guys at a pub, the first guy turns to the second and proudly says to the him, "my wife's an angel" and the second guy responds with, "you're lucky, mines still alive."" I finish and I received a laugh from the undertaker, but not a full on. "It was worth a shot." I yawn

I hear a sigh close to me and Sebastian steps up, adjusting his left glove, "it appears there is nothing for it."

"Se-bas-tion?" Ciel asks shocked

"Ohhhh? Masters butler having a go, now is he?"

"Everyone, please step outside if you would." Sebastian says as he adjust his right glove, he the looks over to The five of us, " you must not, under any condition peek inside.." He threatens.

I yawn an 'ok' as I follow the others out, still half asleep. I lean up against the building, far enough that I won't get hit by the sign. I was almost asleep when it happen, all of a sudden a massive amount of laughter exploded into the air and I popped into a cat.

* * *

 **Alrighty then! Another chapter up and most likely another to come today! (Would of gotten up sooner but got side tracked by a story...) But anyway, guess what time it is!**

 **That's right! Summer break, which means more chapters updated at 2 to 3 am! (Unedited I should say)**

 **But I would also like to say that I am very close on typing everything that I have in my journal in here, I may have three more chapters left until I really need to crank that inspiration wheel. wish me luck!**

 **Also, one more thing! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYBODY WHO READS MY STORYS! You guys get me motivated in writing and I thank you guys for that. I love seeing feedback on my work, everything is welcomed (btw).**

 **Now, like I always do at the end of a story, if you see any type of mistake, please tell me. I do not own black butler, only sapphire.**

 **~Dirk**

 **Bye!**

 **Star**

 **Comment**

 **Love**

 **2471words**

(update at 5:01pm, its edited)

 **VOCAB: pandiculate: the scientific word meaning to yawn and stretch at the same time**


	13. Jack the Ripper ark part 2

My back is arched, my hair is on end and my heart is beating a million miles an hour. If I wanted to sleep before, I can't anymore. I try to slow my heart rate by taking deep breaths, I then start to notice how close I am to the ground, but I'm on my hands and feet. I lift up my hand, no my paw, bewildered, I start to question what happen, the thoughts quickly faded as I soon notice a shadow look over me. I look up and cower, it was Sebastian.

'Crap' I think as I try to run away, but he picks me up and hides me in his tail coat.

"I don't see her, I'm sure she's fine. She's a Phantomhive maid after all."

"Well at least he has faith in me" I say to myself, but it came out as, "well at  
lehiss, he has faith in me-meow"

Grell looked around, "that sounded like Sapphire" he comments.

Sebastian hits me and I hiss back "I'm sure that was just the wind, now let's get inside" Sebastian holds the door for them and goes in last, holding his tail coat slightly to stop the unnatural amount of swaying so he wouldn't look  
suspicious.

I sigh as I try to make myself comfortable; I'm going to be in here for awhile.

When I finally find a good position I already received several hits from Sebastian and right before I got comfy I received an order to stop moving. I grinned a bit to myself, 'no problem Dill weed'

I then yawn and started to listen to the conversation since there's nothing else that I can do.

"Quite the bright candle, aren't we, master butler? I have considered that myself" the undertaker says from far away, then he comes closer and I the tone of his voice changes to creepy, "Well, let's see... First I'd take something

sharp and slash the throat... Then I'd cut riiight here and steal away the little precious."

 _'Yesssss, my precious. No one shall have my precious; it's my precious, my only precious_.'

"The "skill" involved and the, "lack of hesitation" points to a professional. And most likely someone of the "underworld" at that." Undertaker's voice changes again to being creepy, "and that's why I knew you would come here, milord." His voice goes normal, "if there were a possibility that the killer belonged to the "underworld"... I would expect you would be summoned here without fail. Heed my words... Another will die. And so will the murders continue, until someone stops them. Can you stop the killer... "Aristocrat of evil" earl Phantomhive?"

I feel Sebastian turn around and bend a bit, I suppose he's putting on Ciel jacket as Ciel says, "The underworld has its own rules. It's residents do not kill those in the other side without reason, and they do not invade polite society using the powers of the underworld. **By our family coat of arms... I vow to eliminate without an exception, all who defile the gardens of the queen... By any means necessary."** Sebastian starts to walk. "Exude our intrusion... Undertaker." Ceil finishes as I suspect, he goes out the door since it got colder. I can't tell from a light spectrum since Sebastian's jacket is literally pitch black.

My ears twitch as I hear the carriage door open and people climbing in. I soon feel Sebastian clime in and shut the door. Two minutes pass and the cart starts to move, a few minutes later, Ciel speaks, "Based on our earlier conversation, we can now simplify our list of subjects."

Sebastian raises his arm, "yes, quite... First, we have... "Someone well-versed in medical science and anatomy." Among them, "someone with no alibi on the nights of the murders."And as the perpetrator has absconded with the uterus of each victim," someone involved with a secret society or culture of black magic quote is also a possibility."

Madame Red speaks up, "wait... You can't call this "simplified"? Just how many people do you think gather in London during the season!?" She says with concern in her voice. "Not only was one consider the doctors of London, but also the family physicians that aristocrats have brought over from the countryside. Furthermore, medical school graduates who never became doctors. Not to mention Orientals like Lau who are skilled in the use of needles and are familiar with human anatomy. The season will be over in less than a week. In the family physicians will return to the countryside-" madam red gets cut off by Sebastian

'Strike one'

" **Then we need only investigate before the season ends**."

"Come again?" Asks Lau

"We need only pay call to each individual and verify his alibi prior to the season coming to a close." Sebastian says while leaning forward a bit, answering Lau's question.

"Verify their alibis!? Even though we don't know the exact numbers yet!?" Says madam red

'Strike two'

"Please leave it to me." Sebastian brings his hand up to his chest "I am the Butler of the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying that I can manage something as trivial as this." He leans forward, "I shall make a list of subjects in call on each of them immediately." He then moves and opens the door, I feel the rush of the cart louder now and I hear Grell's surprised noise? I don't know.

Sebastian stands up and moves a bit to the right as I hang on a little bit, "Mister Grell, was it not? Please drive safely back to the town house." He moves back down and moves his right arm up, "now if you will excuse me..." He closes the carriage door and jumps off. As he starts to run, I extend my claws into his shirt, making sure that I don't fall out of his tail coat.

We go through all the suspected people in 3 hours, I was surprised, I thought it would of taken longer. As we got home I heard Sebastian mutter to himself that they'll be here in half an hour. I squirmed in his tail coat, "sebasmeow, please let meow out!" I call out. He chuckles as he opens his tail coat and I fall out. 'Did you rrrreally need to meow that fast?" I ask but he ignore my question as he leans down and starts to pet me,

"Such soft fur." He comments to himself, I scrambled out of his reach.

"Sebastian, stay fochiss."

"But my little kitty, I want to play." he says with a pout

Annoyed, I offered up a deal, "I'll let you play with meow if you get yourrrr worrrrk done, deal?"

Smiling, he accepted the deal. I was going to walk with him but he picked me up and started to pet me as he walks to the kitchen. He then quickly gets the treats done while I watch, he was fast, yet he still took his time. I flicked my tail back in forth as I watch him, It was Interesting. His movements were fluid and graceful, it was almost like he was dancing. A step to the left to get some eggs, a turn to the right to get a bowl, a turn back to set the bowl down, a step back to get some flour. I tilt my head, picturing the moves without the stuff in the way, it was a pretty dance. I close my eyes as I start to put music with it. I start to picture a scene, it was a grand ball, everyone was happy, and people were all dancing the same on the floor. The place was beautiful, grand pillars, roses in the perfect of spots, beautiful 17th century dresses and a lovely tune in the background. All was white, gold and black, it was a masquerade, people wore beautiful masks and in the middle of this all, was a couple. A pail man with raven black hair and red eyes that wore a black feathered mask that only covered his eyes and a dirty blond lady with fair skin, her hair up in a messy way, ringlets of lose curls line her face wore a golden dress with bows of black and a cracked mask of gold that covered part of the left of her face and her eyes. They were the talk of the party, the lady's wanted the handsome mysterious man and the gentlemen wanted the beautiful mysterious woman. The scene was familiar, yet I just couldn't place where, it was like a distant memory, maybe a dream I had in the past or maybe it's just fantasy, invoking my nostalgia. It beats me.

" Wake up little kitty, it's time to play." I hear Sebastian say I open my eyes and yawn, I must of fell asleep and my day dream actually turned into a dream. I lift up my head and shake the tiredness away, then jumped off the counter and stretched. I look up to Sebastian, he had sat down with something in his hand; it looked like a stick. I tilt my head, the object invoking my curiosity,

"What's that?" I ask when suddenly in the corner of my eye a see a fuzzy thing move, I move my attention to it and start to prow towards it, when close enough, I move around it, taking in the details when suddenly it moves. I tilt my head and bat at it and move back, it starts to move and I start to chase it. I almost catch it but it gets out of my grasps, it goes up into the air and I try to jump for it, but yet again I almost but miss.

A couple minutes later and I finally catch it in my mouth, I was so happy that I didn't notice a poof of smoke. When I opened my eyes, I notice I was taller and Sebastian was surprised, tilt my head curiously. 'Why is he surprised? And why is it co- holy shit!' I look down to find that I was naked, I covered up most of what I could. I turn around to face the cabinet, blushing like crazy, "um... Sebastian, could,,, I maybe borrow your tail coat?"

"Why? Don't you have another uniform in your room?"

"No..."

"Why is that? I thought I told you to pack two just in case."

"I kind of may have not been listening to you then..." I trail off

He sighs as he hands me his tail coat, "thank you" I say as I grab it from him.

As I Finnish putting it on and stand up, Sebastian speaks, "Now, since you didn't listen to me, you need to be punished. As for your punishment, you will address me as sir for the rest of the trip, not Sebastian, you will also obey everything I say without talking back, smart mouthing or rolling your eyes for a month. Each time you do I will take away a day of napping and sweets privileges."

My heart skips a beat, not my napping and sweets, I need those to live, h-he can't do this to me! plus he's going to hard on me! I mean, like, it's not life or death situation!

"Do you understand me?"

"It kills me to say this, but yes sir"

He does his close eye smile, "good. Now, please make the tea and prepare the treats as I greet the master and guests" Sebastian turns and leaves through the door.

I grumble things under my breath once he's out of sight. Sebastian already had the water boiling, so all I needed to do was to scoop the leaves in and bring it out with the cups.

"Let's see, there's 3 of them so, 4 scoops" I say to myself as I figure out how many scoops I needed, I then put together the treats. Once done, I put them on the cart and took it to the main room, nearly tripping twice on the tail of the coat.

As I entered, Sebastian was midway through reading through his notes, I took that time to quietly set out the treats and poured out the tea then quietly stood by Grell, she looked weirdly at me, "I accidentally got my uniform ripped up pretty bad and I didn't have another one." I whisper

"Ah, ok" she answers back

We then turned back and listened to the conversation. "Yes. Tonight there will be yet another party at the viscount's residence beginning at 19:00. Is the season will soon be coming to an end... It is safe to assume that this evening will be our final opportunity to steal in. "says Sebastian.

"Madam red. That is where we stand. Can you do something about it?" Asks Ciel

"Really. who do you take me for? I'm quite popular with men, I'll have you know. Obtaining an invitation or two will be child's play." Boasts Madam red

"And it's decided. Will do whatever it takes to get into that "secret party." But make certain to never use the Phantomhive name. We may fail to catch them otherwise. THIS IS OUR ONLY CHANCE!" Ciel yells.

I go up to him and tap him on the shoulder, he looks up a bit confused of my attire, "what happened to your clothes?" He asks

"Never mind that, I just want to give a tip for the future."

"What is it?"

"You're going to have to wear a dress." His face pails a bit, we look up to see Sebastian smiling, and Lau and Madam Red's eyes gleaming. Ciel tries to run but gets captured before he could.

I laugh at the scene. 'Thank god I don't have to go through that' I think to myself.

"You do know you're joining him." Sebastian whispers in my ear, I jump, "also, I heard what you said in the kitchen, also, one."

My face loses its color, 'I thought too soon' I was then dragged off with Ciel to become a proper lady in a matter of a few hours.

the first thing we were forced to do was to pick out a dress, we head into another room where, Madam red brought out a few boxes that seem to never end and started to pull out a bunch of dresses. 'Where in the heck did she get those and how in the heck does THAT many dresses fit in that small of a box?!' I think to myself

After she gets done pulling out all of the dress, she grabs one and holds it up to Ciel, "I... I think not!"

"Losing your nerve after coming this far is anything but manly!" Says Madam red while blowing out steam

" How can you say that whilst holding that thing?" Ciel says angrily

"Come, come. We have already decided upon our course of action, so there can't be no turning back now. It is sometimes necessary to resign oneself to one's feet, my Lord. Incidentally I am of the opinion of a china doll dress will be nice and fresh. What do you say?" Says Lau

"Lau..." Ciel says getting angrier

"Oh! Most certainly not! It goes without saying that in English lady of the upper classes must wear a dress of the highest quality and heaviest of silk to a ball!" Madam red exclaims

"Such rules exist, do they?" Lau asks

"Well, obviously. Where do you think we are? Blue, silver... And pale green are prominent dress colors here and one must only wear pink balls." Madam red says as she picks up a dress, "Ciel and Sapphire are young, so pink will be good. Perhaps we might shorten the length a bit?" Madam red says happily

"ENOUGH!" Ciel yells, having enough of this. 'I feel like a doll' I mumble to myself.

We all look towards Sebastian when he starts to talk, he had his teacher glasses on hand a riding crop... "There is still more for which to prepare. All games begin with a "quadrille." next, a "waltz." In all, about 18 to 24 pieces are usually played. Seven of those will be the quadrille, with three of them being lancers. Then seven waltzes, four gallops, and a polka are typical. The rest depends on the host. To put it plainly! You Ciel, cannot get through the evening with the farce of a waltz you feigned before and you sapphire, we don't know how you dance." Sebastian says to us.

"I can honestly say that I'm not as bad as Ciel." Ciel glares at me, "what? I can't help it if you have two left feet." I say. Before Ciel could give a comeback, Sebastian continued, "The waltz was once called immortal. But thanks to the queen, it now resides within the main dance repertoire. Seduce a physical will be night on the impossible if you dance like you did last time _Ciel_."

"Sedu-" Ciel gets cut off

" From talking and walking to dancing, gesturing, and seduction why, madam and I, your tutor, would be drilling them all into you two over the course of one day... My ladies?" Sebastian says threatening Ciel and I cower in fear of what might happen next.

 **-And thus, Ciel and Sapphire became proper lady's-**

* * *

 **Ugh, much write.**

 **Such tired**

 **Started late**

 **Just happy**

 **To get this done**

 **Not edited yet**

 **It's 3:42 am right now**

 **Should be sleep**

 **Said there will be two**

 **So I have two**

 **Hope happy**

 **Going sleep**

 **Too tired to say**

 **Usual things**

 **You know gist**

 **Star and commit**

 **Bye**

 **~Dirk**

 **3109 words**

 **(Update 6/4/15 12:50? pm I actually finished doing this at 3:56 am... I'm not used to being up that late, it's usually 2 or close to 3 not till 4. So I'm sorry if this is weird, it'll be edited in around 4 hours, bye! ~Dirk)**

 **Hey! Anime gamer here, bringing two new chapters a day eairly because I wont be able to get to a computer tomorrow. I hope you enjoy!**

 **JahnellElizabeth:** thanks! You are a lovely cook.


	14. update

Update 9/11/15, happy nine eleven I guess… Don't really know how it would be happy, but anyways, you guys are all caught up and i forgot to say that last update! Yep, this is where the updates start to get a bit questionable and I need to start working on my story again, I've stopped writing around the end of the next chapter, so I need to get on that… Anyways I hope to get the next chapter done tonight, so if you see a new chapter some time Saturday or Sunday, whatever time I can get come on. This will only be a rough version of it until I can get the final version from my editor. I would have had this chapter out today for you guys and 4 weeks earlier for the wattpad viewers, if it wasn't for my phone crashing and deleting all of my story other than a part of the first paragraph. I'm still a bit mad about it now. But yeah, be expecting a new chapter soon.

But tiny bit of a tiny story, I come on here thinking that I need to post the last chapter so you guys are caught up and get distracted by peggel... For an hour...

i start to freak out because it usually takes me about an hour to get things edited and typed, only to relize that after doing all this work that you guys are already caught up and i need to type the next chapter. Great on me, Great on me.

Anyways, i hope that you have a good day and try not to morn to much, I also would like to honer everyone who died today also. Let them rest in peace.

This was animegamer, bye


	15. The Dance

We're in the carriage riding to the party with Ciel and I not looking forward for the party, me especially. I really don't want to talk to the Druid. God how much I hate that guy, hE JUST DOESN'T DIE.

I look out the window, realizing that we've just arrived. I thank Sebastian as he lets us out. The place was swarming with guest, strangers, people I don't know…. I'm just ecstatic about it! I sigh not wanting to go, knowing that I will have to talk to strangers. I stay close to the gang as we enter,

"This is rather grand isn't it? I wonder if indeed tonight marks the last night of the season?" Madam Red comments while looking around.

"It would appear that this evening will be most delightful." Lau says with a slight smile.

Ciel turn to us with his arms crossed and an annoyed expression, "We're done for if we arouse suspicion. Listen up; we did not come here to amuse ourselves. Don't let your guard down!"

"You don't need to tell me that twice." I mumble under my breath. I look around the place, people were everywhere, my heart starts to race a little at the thought of how many people were here. 'Who is that?' I question to myself as if the world began to slow I notice a man that doesn't exactly fit in the crowd. His clothing was too new and he didn't exactly look human. Nobody was noticing him though, I felt like I knew him before. I was about to walk to him before I hear Ciel yell something. I snap my attention to Ciel,

"Now, now, a lady never raises her voice" Sebastian says with a slight with a slight smirk while adjusting his glasses.

"Sebastian you bastard"

I look back to the direction that the unusual man was at, he's gone. I draw my attention back to the conversation.

"Ciel and Sapphire are to be my twin nieces who have come to London from the countryside and Sebastian is my nieces tutor. Oh and grill is my butler, per usual."

Ciel blushed a little bit," so why do I need to be your "niece"?"

"Well, you see, I've always wanted a daughter. A charming girl who looks wonderful in frilly dresses!" Madam red exclaimed and I force a smile. This is going to be a fun night.

"That's your reason?!" Ciel scowled

"It would be if I were only joking. But we're you to be exposed as a Phantomhive, it would be disastrous for us right?" Madam red whispers to Ciel. "In any case! If people were to see a one eyed boy with a well dressed butler. They would know it was you on the spot! So then it follows that this is the best disguise. And the viscount of Druitt supposedly loves women of all ages" I shiver at the thought of it, "so it's better if you're dressed that way"

"Wha?!" Ciel yells, I go up and put a gloved hand over his mouth and smiled at him,

"Sister, remember what our teacher taught us, a lady should never raise their voice." I giggled and Ciel glared at me. Ciel was about to say something to me when Sebastian butt in,

"Weren't you the one who said " _do whatever it takes"_?" Ciel growls. Sebastian with a slight smirk looks to the crowd then back to us, "then shall we go..." He gestures to the guests, "my lady's?"

I gulp and nod, following behind Ciel as we walk around, Ciel and Sebastian talk about plans as I look around the crowd. I spot the strange man again several times before he disappears into the crowd again. I get jerked back into reality when Sebastian starts to drag me somewhere. "Hm? Oh hey we're moving" I commented to myself as I hear Lizzie's voice. 'Oh yeah, she's here' we move behind a cake table as ceil starts to freak out.

"If she find out that I...!"

"Hey Ciel, be quiet for a second, I think I may have a plan." I comment interrupting Ciel

"Go on," he says

" Alright, so she doesn't know me, so I think I can talk to her and get her off our tracks." Ciel nods as I start to go up to Lizzie, trying to ignore the people around me.

"Excuse me miss, I wanted to say that your dress is absolutely adorable." I comment and she smile

"Same to you!"

"Thank you." I comment

"Say, haven't I seen you before?"

My heart skips a beat, 'abort! Abort the mission! She knows!' "No!... I mean no, what gives you that idea?'' I nervously say

" Are you sure, I swear that I have."

"Nope! Never seen you in my life, hey I gotta go, bye!" I rush away.

"Wait!" She yells behind me

I weave my way through the crowd and make it to the table, "yeah, mission failed, we need to leave, like now."

Sebastian sighs and grabs our hands, "this way, my lady's" he takes us to the other side of the room as he notified a waiter that Lizzy need some lemonade.

As we get to the balcony Ciel looks out, " that was dangerously close. Why do I always have to be the one to suffe-" Ciel stops his complaint when he hears the music start to play. " Damn!" He yells.

" The hall is swarmed with dancers, you two cannot simply approach the viscount now." Sebastian comments.

'Yeah, thanks for starting the obvious' I think as Sebastian offers/ commands Ciel to dance with him.

" Are you telling me to dance here, in public, with the like if you?!" Ciel protests

"Have you forgotten ? Since I am of a position to dance with you here in public my lady . Not as your butler, but as your tutor, who also numbers among the upper classes. I shall lead in order to avoid other couples. Let us take to the floor." Sebastian turns to me, " I suppose that you can find a partner?"

I force a smile, "yeah, sure, go ahead, I'll meet you two soon." They leave to go dance. I curse under my breath as I go out to the crowd, wonder how the hell I was going to be able to get across the dance floor. My heart raising as I try to pear over the round, starting to worry. Soon a deep male voice brakes through my thoughts.

" Excuse me miss, may I have this dance?" I turn around to face the owner of the voice, it was the mysterious man.

I stammered a yes as I took his outstretched hand, as we start to dance he strikes up a conversation, " you sure look lovely tonight Sene'' he says to me as I respond with distant "thank you" not really paying attention to what he said. His Cologne was strong, but familiar. There was a sense of fear yet safety that radiated off of him.

" Do I know you from somewhere?" I comment

He smirks, showing a bit of pointed teeth, "I suppose you do, you may not be my precious Sene but you smell a lot like her. Your practically reeking of her and _him_ " his attitude changes at the mention of the male.

Confused I was going to ask him another question when we reach the other side, even more confused he bids me a du and disappears into the sea of dancers, ' how did he know that I needed to get to the other side, Sene, Sene again, why do I keep hearing that name? Who was he?!' I shake the questions out of my head as I walk over to Ciel who on the floor panting "ok dude, that wasn't that bad " I say crouching down to his level

"B-but.. The dress..." He comments In between paints

I turn to Sebastian while standing up, "he needs more exercise"

"Exquisite, your dances were as beautiful as a robin taking wing and a sunflower blowing in the wind "

Ciel quickly gets up and brushes off his skirt, "um, I am most honored by your compliment" me and Ciel say unintentionally

The Druitt kisses both of our hands, "pray tell, with whom did you come this evening miss robin and sunflower?''

I shiver runs up my spine as Ciel answers, "a- aunty Angelina brought us here"

"Madam red? I see... Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

"We are terribly impressed with this wonderfully party... But..." I say then Ciel continues

" We have wanted nothing but to talk to the viscount all this time."

"Oh?"

"We've had our fill of dancing and eating " I continue

"A willful princesses aren't we... My little robin and sunflower?" He wraps his hands around our waists, his fingers travel down a little farther then they need to be, ''do, you long for yet more pleasurable amusement?"

I have to force myself not to punch him, 'Yeah! And maybe we can go into the sun set riding on a narwhal while you stop being a pedophile and immortal!'

"Y-yes" me and Ciel stuttered together, " have you something more interesting in mind, viscount?" We ask

" Of course. Allow me to show you, my lovely sunflower, robin"

' I'm going to kill this mother ducking by the time this is over!' I yell in my head

"What sort of things?" Ciel and I ask

"Would you like to know?"

Ceil and I look at each other then look back to the viscount, "oh yes, we are most curious"

"But perhaps it's a little too soon?"

"We are proper ladies already" Ciel said in a bit of a rush

"Can you keep a secret from the madam?" The music stopped

"Of course! Certainly we can" we rush together

"You two seem to be worried about something?"

"Oh?! Ah! No..." Ciel nervously says

Suddenly Sebastian came down with a giant closet, "now that the party is at its height, allow me to present to the ladies and gentlemen's here." Sebastian turns to Lau, "Sir if you please, would you be so kind as to send me a hand?"

"Me? Very well" Lau says

" And now I shall enter this plain and ordinary closet"

"Did I really request a Conjuror? " the viscount pondered to himself

"My lord, we have seen enough magic as well." Ciel said in a cutesy way, it sounded tiny bit like Lizzy actually

"So Kay?" I finish in the same tone as Ciel.

"Alright my little robin and sunflower, right this way" he says as he lifts up a curtain, to revile a hidden door. I take a deep breath and walk through the door.

We walk down a long corridor, still being able to hear the party outside. 'The walls must not be that thick' I think to myself as I go up to Ciel to whisper a bit of advice to him.

"I advise that you hold your breath as we arrive in our destination." He nods and I return to his side.

As we arrive at the awaited door Ciel mistakenly starts a conversation, " the guest seems to be having fun in the hall."

The Druitt opens the door as he responds, you will have much more fun at the place that we are going."

"A splendid pla–" Ciel passes out

'Idiot' I think to myself

"Yes, oh yes, a very splendid place indeed, my little Robin..." He was too distracted with Ciel to hear me sneaking up on him, I was about to hit him when he turns around and forces me against the wall. "Looks like the little sunflower is a cunning little thing being able to see through my plan. But you must be needing air by now, how about you just take a nice deep breath and join your sister."

I glare at him mouthing a no.

He smiles, "oh they're going to have fun with you." He says seductively

I glare at him and mouth a 'fuck you' I want to punch him so bad, but he's trapped my hands. He's much stronger than what I expected.

With a chuckle mixed into his voice he says, " or I might just keep you for myself~"

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to breath; I took a deep breath in, the world instantly going fuzzy around me, "that's right, just like that." I hear the viscount say as he lets me down.


	16. A Dream Like State

The world was blurry in sapphires eyes as she awoke, she was on a hard floor and there was two distinct voices talking, she couldn't understand them. She notices a figure coming up to her, it crouches down to her level, it's blurry face gives her a smile and puts a finger up to their mouth. They began to speak, but she can't hear anything. They soon stop and put their hand over her eyes, " it's time to go back to sleep"


	17. The Dance Finally

I awake in a start, having a horrible nightmare. I start to freak out a bit not knowing where I was. Calming down when the realization hit me, "oh, yeah right, I'm in a cage, about to get auctioned off.' My ears twitch, 'and I'm out of human form, that's nice, just so great.'

"Quiet please, everyone... Next I present to you the featured items for which everyone has been waiting. Won't you feast your eyes upon this!" The Druitt yells as the sheet that was covering Ciel's and mine cages go off to reveal us to the crowd. "You can buy them individually or together! Please drive your enjoyment from appreciating them as you would a fine work of art, or keep and treasure them as you would a pet. They prove a glittering jewel for any ritual as well, would you not agree? Or according to demand, you may sell them off in pieces. A prize of this caliber is a very rare one indeed, the colors of their eyes is a beautiful contrast between the sea, which reflects the sky and the deepest of forest in beautiful spring day! Now allow me to show you. The starting bid is 2500 pounds!" Druitt's assistant comes over and takes of our blindfolds

"4000!"

"5500!"

"Come now, does no one wish to place a higher bid?"

"Sebastian, we're here ?" Ciel says loud enough for me to hear him from where I was at. The room suddenly goes dark as I see Sebastian make his way in and do stuff

"What's going on?!" The viscount yells before Sebastian does something to him, not sure whether her snapped their necks or did something else.

The candles then lit again _,_ "my, my you really poses no talents... Save for that of being captured sir" Sebastian comments as he walks up to Ciel.

" I tried to help him earlier, but he didn't listen." I comment as I try to get out of my bindings, saying a tiny 'yes!' As I get them off

" Of course, I shall accompany you wherever you go, until the very end. Though this body may perish, I shall move leave your side. I shall escort you to the farthest reaches of hell. I do not speak falsely as humans do, that's just as well" Sebastian said and with a flick of his finger, Ciel's ropes broke.

" Don't you ever lie to me, not ever!" Ciel turns to me, "that involves you too."

Sebastian and I bow together, "yes my lord."

"I have already contacted to yard, so they will be arriving at any moment." He goes over to me to bend my bars since I not strong enough to bend them.

"So let's not dabble. The chaps at the yard will be none too pleased to find us here" Ciel comments

"Yes, expect ally with that appearance of yours, _my lady"_ Sebastian says while trying to stifle a laugh, I giggle a bit.

Ciel cleared his throat, "anyway! With this case of Jack the Ripper is closed! But it was all over to soon..."

'Ugh I want to tell him, but then the story won't naturally progress... Poor Ciel...'

"Chief inspector, this way!" We could hear from another room

"In any axe it would appear that the yard has arrived." Sebastian says as he lifts up Ciel into his arms. "Are you coming?" He asks

" No, I was planning on staying here and being framed on the things you did here." I say sarcastically, Sebastian and Ciel gave me a confused look, I smile, "yes, I'm coming, I was just using sarcasm." I transform into my cat form while happy saying goodbye to the dress that was the same as Ciel's but purple. I then hop onto Ciel's lap. He looked at me like I was crazy. "What? I thinkmeow I'm hyprrraliginic. If you meow don't believe meow, you'rerrr not sneezing arrrre you?" I perch up to be face to face with Ciel and smile, Ciel just kind of looked away while petting me a bit.

 **Hey! How's it going? I suck a lot! Sorry about that, it took me forever to find time and to actually feel like typing this. Its hard alright! Especially when it feels like a chore. Anyway, here you go, technically, its one chapter in three parts. I just wanted to space it out like this. (I also think this Is the correct way to do it without using time skips) Also, this is a somewhat edited, AND… I've changed some things in chapters 1-7**

 **So yeah! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, Bye!**

 **-dirk**

 **bluebird397- not exactly, as you see from the next chapter, it was just a way that she found out about it. It seems like a tiny bit of a common trope that you find in stories now that I think about it. 'A character find their true power by fright or a near death experience'.**

 **ajsammy8- thanks! I've learned a lot since my first time publishing something on here. I start to cringe when I do look at the stuff I wrote in the past. But I still have a lot to learn and I'm still learning new things everyday!**

 **Tigermage- Ha ha, yeah. I can tell you that Sapphire had a tough time not to talk back to Sebastian. He gave her hell.**

 **KazukoWonderland- Um, maybe. It depends if I can make time or if I find inspiration for it, it might very well be a side story that I will post when there Is a particularly long time since I updated.**


	18. PLEASE RESPOND AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT

Hey, sorry for the slow updates, the next chapter is currently in the near editing stage, but I have a question for you guys, would you guys rather it be **short chapter, sooner updates or long chapters and slower updates**? Please, if you could respond, that would be Great! Also, if you have any ideas on what I could do better, that would be great! **BUT PLEASE VOTE WITH ONE YOU LIKE BETTER!**


	19. Death to The Ripper Part 1

"WHAT?! HOW COULD THIS BE?! The viscount didn't go anywhere last night!" Ciel yield while slamming the newspaper on the table.

If it becomes seemingly impossible for our loan suspect to have committed the murder. Then it does beg the question and a possible copycat. Period. No, or ever of their having been multiple culprits from the very start." Lau comments

"In other words, we were off the mark inspecting the Viscount?" Madame Questions.

Ciel sighs, "We're back to square one... I'll narrow down the suspects again. Sebastian, the list."

Sebastian bows, "yes sir" then went off to get the long list.

I sigh to myself after Sebastian leaves the room, "looks like today's the day." I comment a bit sadly to myself as I glance over to madam red who was invested in a chess game against Ciel. I lean close to him wanting to ask a question, "My lord, may I leave you and do my own thing for the time being?"

"I suppose you can go this time, try not to get into trouble."

I smile and do a curtsy, "yes my lord." I leave him and do a final curtsy before leaving the room. As I turn around I meet face to face with Sebastian, "holy sh-nikies!" I yell under my breath, quickly correcting myself, Sebastian smirks and I glare at him, "excuse me _Sebastian"_ I say passing him with a forced smile.

"Right after you, my lady" He says with that face of his, that's honestly starting to tick me off as he steps aside for me to pass. As I past him, he whispers "Five"

"Yeah, yeah I get it, now it's six, you don't need to rub it in." I whisper back, I could feel his smugness behind me as the door shuts. I swear that he just lives to see me annoyed. "Right after you my lady." I mock as I walk down the hall, honestly not caring if that's another day I can't take naps or eat sweets.

I walk down several halls before I get to the place where me and Sebastian are staying. As I get into my room, I go and get some paper and some pens, getting ready to write another journal entre

 _Date: Unknown_

 _Time: 6pm?_

 _Dear journal or paper in this instance,_

 _So far, I've been almost raped, found a new power and met with a mysterious man. Pretty productive trip so far hasn't it? From this moment in time, I think my day's total without naps and treats is about a week now. A single week without a nap or sweet thing, I think I might die. But speaking about dying, the training to be a lady was brutal and it seems like today is the day that Madam Red has to die. I can't stop it, I can only delay it for a bit. It's sad really, the time that I've spent with her during this investigation has been fun. She has so many interesting stories to tell about her life, she's so loud and noisy and happy. It's hard to believe that she committed such murders. She's starting to make me homesick, she's a lot like my mother. Heh, I'm tearing up just thinking about it. I can tell that this night is not going to be fun…_

 _Sincerely, Sapphire Daire_

I put the pen down and rub my face, tears threading to break through. The more I think about it, the more I consider Madam red to be a mother like figure in this world, the more I don't want her to die, but it has to happen for the story to continue the somewhat regular pace. I go over and jump into my bed, hoping to get a little shut eye before Sebastian comes.

In Around three hours later, he comes in, he notices me in my bed and goes over to wake me. His hand stops as I open my eyes,

"Yeah, you don't need to, I've just been trying to sleep, but I've more of just stared up at the ceiling for the past couple hours." I sit up as I yawn, "and I know, just leave them in here and I'll be out in around five minutes." I take the clothes from him, "And Sebas- sir, please don't take it as back talking."

He nods his head and exits; I quickly get dressed and head out to the lobby where Ciel and Sebastian were waiting.

As we step outside the manor, I instantly regret it, it was freezing! It didn't help that the rain just stopped. I shivered as we head towards our destination. Ciel was shivering as much as me. I sneeze as we get there. I was honestly thinking on turning into my cat form, but knowing I would lose my clothes, I decided not to.

"It's cold" Ciel comments

'What noooo, I thought it was as hot as Satan's butt crack here!' "Yeah, you can say that again."

"Though you're usual garb would have stood out in the east end… You must be feeling chilly in those clothes? It looks like it's going to rain again as well." Sebastian comments as he looks towards the sky

"Great, more things to add to my worries.' I think as I have a sneezing fit.

"Are you alright?" Ciel asks

"Y-yeah, just cold." I comment as I rub my arms, Sebastian had to give me a short sleeve outfit.

I slide down the building wall, hugging my knees for the hope to get warm. I could feel Sebastian's smirk. 'God, I hope I don't get too sick. Come on, It's been 9 years since that happened. It probably won't happen now. But mom did have it after all those years… Great.'

A few dozen sneezes, small talks and coughs later, we hear a bloodcurdling scream. My blood runs cold as I rush up and run along the side of Ciel. He slams open the door to a horrid sight. I nearly black out, it was worse than what I imagined; a nightmare couldn't even compete to what was laying in front of me. Blood was everywhere, organs were strung around the floor as unrecognizable body parts were everywhere, it was like a wild animal tore it apart. This was totally different then in horror movies.

I trip over a rock as I backed up, causing me to fall. The rain starts to fall in slow motion and the killer reveals their face. Everything seems to go in a silent slow motion filter. The rain hitting the road, the words coming out of their mouths and the world around me, was silent.

The sounds of the world all comes rushing back in a blur as I hear madam red screams her acceptance to a battle. Along with the revving of a chain saw that wizzis past my head. I jump out of the way.

"WH-what is that?!" Ciel stutters

"A reaper." I respond

"All reapers possess a tool for hunting souls."

"It's known as a death scythe."

"Though this is the first time seeing one that looks like that. The death scythe is rather troubling." Sebastian comments as he pushes back his hair.

'I wonder how the hell he got that kind of technology to build that.' I think to myself

"Something as unbecoming as a scythe wouldn't suit me in the least, don't you agree? So I customized it to my specifications! A "Death Scythe" juuuust for me, which plays the grandest harmony with the death throes of a soul! Of course, it's is guaranteed. A tool that only a god like me can wield to chop anyone and anything into itty bitty pieces." Grell says seriously. Then in an instant goes flirtatious "my body's gotten all stiff because I've been a good little Grell this whole time! Now I sooooo want to work up a sweat with you!"

"Would you mind refraining from such sickening displays? Furthermore, I am on duty at present." Sebastian says blatantly as I nodded in agreement.

"Ahhhhh you're so STOIC!" Grell Fangirls, "I can't get enough of this side of you either Sebastian darling!" He goes serious again "let me tell you a little thing dearest- the color red makes me swoon. I just love red for my hair, clothes and lipstick. That's why I adore making over ugly woman with the red and they'reblood. The more glamorous woman, the more the glamorous she becomes, just like a beautiful poisonous flower. Right? And i'll bet a fine stud like you fitted up in rose colors will be the absolute best!" Grell gets into a fighting position, "I'll cut you open deep, splatter you with all the many shades of Crimson and mess you up most glamorously Sebastian darling!"

I shiver in the cold and rain as I quietly go up to Sebastian speaking back and forth with Grell.

"Even so, I am still a butler for death!" Grell yells out

Ciel starts or take off his eyepatch, getting ready to give an order. "In the name of the queen and my own evil title, hunt them down!"

"Yes my lord" Sebastian and I respond, getting ready for a fight.

He nods his head and exits; I quickly get dressed and head out to the lobby where Ciel and Sebastian were waiting.

As we step outside the manor, I instantly regret it, it was freezing! It didn't help that the rain just stopped. I shivered as we head towards our destination. Ciel was shivering as much as me. I sneeze as we get there. I was honestly thinking on turning into my cat form, but knowing I would lose my clothes, I decided not to.

"It's cold" Ciel comments

'What noooo, I thought it was as hot as Satan's butt crack here!' "Yeah, you can say that again."

"Though you're usual garb would have stood out in the east end… You must be feeling chilly in those clothes? It looks like it's going to rain again as well." Sebastian comments as he looks towards the sky

"Great, more things to add to my worries.' I think as I have a sneezing fit.

"Are you alright?" Ciel asks

"Y-yeah, just cold." I comment as I rub my arms, Sebastian had to give me a short sleeve outfit.

I slide down the building wall, hugging my knees for the hope to get warm. I could feel Sebastian's smirk. 'God, I hope I don't get too sick. Come on, It's been 9 years since that happened. It probably won't happen now. But mom did have it after all those years… Great.'

A few dozen sneezes, small talks and coughs later, we hear a bloodcurdling scream. My blood runs cold as I rush up and run along the side of Ciel. He slams open the door to a horrid sight. I nearly black out, it was worse than what I imagined; a nightmare couldn't even compete to what was laying in front of me. Blood was everywhere, organs were strung around the floor as unrecognizable body parts were everywhere, it was like a wild animal tore it apart. This was totally different then in horror movies.

I trip over a rock as I backed up, causing me to fall. The rain starts to fall in slow motion and the killer reveals their face. Everything seems to go in a silent slow motion filter. The rain hitting the road, the words coming out of their mouths and the world around me, was silent.

The sounds of the world all comes rushing back in a blur as I hear madam red screams her acceptance to a battle. Along with the revving of a chain saw that whizzes past my head. I jump out of the way.

"Wh-what is that?!" Ciel stutters

"A reaper." I respond

"All reapers possess a tool for hunting souls."

"It's known as a death scythe."

"Though this is the first time seeing one that looks like that. The death scythe is rather troubling." Sebastian comments as he pushes back his hair.

'I wonder how the hell he got that kind of technology to build that.' I think to myself

"Something as unbecoming as a scythe wouldn't suit me in the least, don't you agree? So I customized it to my specifications! A "Death Scythe" juuuust for me, which plays the grandest harmony with the death throes of a soul! Of course, it's is guaranteed. A tool that only a god like me can wield to chop anyone and anything into itty bitty pieces." Grell says seriously. Then in an instant goes flirtatious "my body's gotten all stiff because I've been a good little Grell this whole time! Now I sooooo want to work up a sweat with you!"

"Would you mind refraining from such sickening displays? Furthermore, I am on duty at present." Sebastian says blatantly as I nodded in agreement.

"Ahhhhh you're so STOIC!" Grell Fangirls, "I can't get enough of this side of you either Sebastian darling!" He goes serious again "let me tell you a little thing dearest- the color red makes me swoon. I just love red for my hair, clothes and lipstick. That's why I adore making over ugly woman with the red and they're blood. The more glamorous woman, the more the glamorous she becomes, just like a beautiful poisonous flower. Right? And I'll bet a fine stud like you fitted up in rose colors will be the absolute best!" Grell gets into a fighting position, "I'll cut you open deep, splatter you with all the many shades of Crimson and mess you up most glamorously Sebastian darling!"

I shiver in the cold and rain as I quietly go up to Sebastian speaking back and forth with Grell.

"Even so, I am still a butler for death!" Grell yells out

Ciel starts or take off his eye patch, getting ready to give an order. "In the name of the queen and my own evil title, hunt them down!"

"Yes my lord" Sebastian and I respond, getting ready for a fight.


	20. Death to The Ripper Part 2

"Right then." Sebastian says as he takes his tail coat off and places it on Ciel, "please do not allow yourself to catch a chill. I will prepare some hot milk when we have returned to the town house and I shall sweeten it with honey or Brandy or something of the sorts."

"May I have some too?" I ask shivering.

"Yes, you may."

"Sweet!" I comment right before I sneeze. 'jwhegfjhwefjhgwdfjhgwdjh FUCK' I get angry at myself, I know I'm getting sick.

"Ohhhh? I am not going to let you go running home just like that you know?! Little death scythe here and I are both full of soooo much pent up energy these days cos' our quarry has been much too easy to…." He pauses before pouncing on Sebastian and I, "HUNT!"

He slams his chainsaw in between Sebastian and I, I push that Ciel and we barely missed him, "I'd much prefer doing the chasing myself to being chased Sebastian darling! So let's have ourselves a marvelous round of tag, shall we?!" He slashes and Sebastian dodges. I tried to keep an eye on madam red as well as watching Sebastian and Grell.

"Don't be like that! You'll get hooked on my little one once you've had a taste…. I'm sure!"

"Sebastian, here!" I yell as I take a light post out of the ground and throw it to him, somehow… 'Holy shit, how did I just did that?!' Sebastian catches it and uses it to block Grell's attack.

"Ohhh! You don't look it, but your pretty strong Sebastian darling. However the Show begins now! The death scythe can cut through a gas lamp like a twig!" Grell exclaims as he cuts through the lamp and a part of Sebastian's arm. Stunned, Sebastian freezes as he looks at his past memories.

"Who was it for you, hm? The pain you felt must've been rather dramatic, no? That just now was a little talent we reapers have… The "Cinematic Record." Grim reapers receive a list of those who are scheduled to die and judge them by playing their memories using "record." We look at what sort of humans they were and what sort of lives they lived. Should we allow them to live? Or should we Kill them? People see a magic lantern passes before their eyes when they were on a verge of death, but that's just reapers, like lil' ole me playing back human's "memories." For those who receive the judgment, "this human should die"… We use our death scythes to sever their memories And souls from their bodies, and for them, it's "the end."

"I had presumed you were only guilty of poor taste, but a peeping Tom as well, are you? Truly the lowest of the low." Says Sebastian caring less

"Non non! That's our job! But… Yes alright! I admit, I am a bit wee curious about what lurks in the past of fine men like yourself! Especially... When they seem to be the bad boy type!"

"Shit! SEBASTIAN WATCH OUT!" I yell as I push Sebastian out of the way and I take the hit. It slices through my right shoulder. "Ah!" I yell as pain shoots through me and some of my cinematic record comes out, first some of my life and then some of someone's others.

"Sapphire, what the hell are you doing?!" Sebastian yells out

"Saving you from some injuries!" I yell out as I try to dodge some angry attacks from Grell.

"Shoo you little pest, you messed up my threat to Sebastian!" Grell yells

"It doesn't matter, look out for Ciel!" He yells back as Grell continues to attack Sebastian.

I look over at Ciel, madam red is already strangling him, my eyes widen as I start to run over to Ciel. 'Damn it!' I comment

"that someone like you… HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!" Madam red raises her knife getting ready to strike Ciel as a rush of adrenaline rushes through me,

"CIEL!" "YOUNG MASTER!" Sebastian and I chorus together as we both rush to kill Madam red.

"STOP SEBASTIAN, SAPPHIRE, DO NOT KILL HER!" Ciel yells out as madam red stops and steps back. Sebastian grabs me by my collar to hold me back as we back down. I'm starting to lose control of my demon side of me.

"Se-bastian? Sapphire?" Ciel questions as he sees our wounds

"Tee hee! Why, Sebastian darling! You've got guts! To think you would sacrifice an arm to go rescue that brat. But you are a whole different story madam!" Madam red flinches as the sound of her title being called out, "you just go on and kill that brat now, you hear!?" Grell commands

"No." Madam red declines shivering

"Huh?" Grell questions not hearing what she says

"I cannot…. I CANNOT KILL THIS CHILD!" Madam red says with fear and sadness (Cap)

"How can you say that now?! After you've chopped up all those pretty women! If you don't kill him, he'll kill you instead! And after I've gone to all the trouble of assisting you!" Grell complains I discuss of madam reds change in mind.

"But… But! THIS CHILD IS MY—"her sentence gets cut short by Grell sawing through her abdomen

"I'm so disappointed in you Madam Red." Grell says as Ciel looks in shock as Grell flicks madam red off his death scythe like she was just a pesky bug, "I can't say I care a shred for this plain woman you've become." Her Cinematic record comes out in full blast as we watch her memories fly past us everywhere. "I haven't the least interest in someone who gets carried away by silly emotions."

I catch madam red as she falls with my good arm and let her down gently as I glare at Grell who's still talking, "what a letdown! You where just the same as all those other women. You don't deserve to wear red at all… No, ma'am." Grell walks up to the dead body of Madam Red and takes off her jacket as I clinch my fists, ready to punch him, I was already seething in rage, "the curtain has fallen on your cheap performance of "life" fare well madam" Grell turns to leave as ceil goes to my side,

"Sebastian sapphire." He leans down to my side and closes madam reds eyes, "what are you doing? " Sebastian gives a questioning look as I look down at Madam Red. "I… Ordered you to "hunt Jack the Ripper" it's not over yet. So don't stand around twiddling your thumbs, man. Hunt down the last one."

Sebastian smiles as I stand up and crack my knuckles, my eyes pinkish, "as you wish." We say together.

 **Authors note: somewhat shortish chapter, the next chapter "should" come soon; there is no promise about that. It's currently 2:06 am on the 20** **th** **of March and I'm sleep deprived, I've gotten like 14 hours of sleep the past three days? Idk, but yeah, here's the story.**

 **I plan on keeping the poll up till April 3** **rd** **so; PLEASE VOTE IN THAT, I CANNOT STRESS ENOUGH HOW MUCH IT WOULD BE GREAT TO HEAR FEED BACK. SO FAR LONGER UPDATE TIMES ARE WINNING. ALSO IT WOULD ALSO BE SUPER DUPER EXTRA FUCKING GREAT IF YOU WOULD REVIEW THE FUCKING STORY!**

 **I mean like people, I strive to hear feedback on my stories; I don't even care if it's mean, if you could just reVIEW MY STORY THAT WOULD BE GREAT.**

 **ANYWAY… I hope you like this new update, see you next time, this is omgitsanimegamer signing out.**

 **Favorite**

 **Review**

 **Share**


	21. Death to The Ripper Final

**NOTE: i got 100 followers on my wattpad account and i said i'll post two new chapters to this story adn another story that can be found on my watt pad account, so, expect a another chapter either today or tomorrow technically my time. Anyway, have fun with the chapter!**

"Hee! I was all ready to let your two go 'cos I'm really not feeling it anymore, But... IF YOU'RE THAT DESPERATE TO DIE, ILL DO YOU THE FAVOR OF SENDING THE THREE OF YOU TO HEAVEN!" Grell yells as she swipes at us with her chainsaw.

'Swiper no swiping!' I laugh to myself as I hear Grell yell that we're going to heaven. "Hah, yeah, fat chance, we all know that none of us are fated to go there." I comment to myself as Sebastian kicks a box towards Grell.

Grell cuts the box into splinters, "Yours truly is just in the foulest of foul moods at the moment! So don't expect to go easy on..." Grell stops as she feels Sebastian land her chainsaw, looking back quick enough to avoid Sebastian's kick and avoid my punch, "HEY! YOU JUST AIMED FOR MY FACE RIGHT NOW DIDN'T YOU?! YOU FIEND!" Grell yells mostly to Sebastian.

"Oh, you are quite right on that account. For I am... a hell of a butler" Sebastian says as he laughs a little of his joke.

"HRM! Do you think a devil can win against a god, Hm?"

'Well, I mean like, you're not the best of grim reapers...' .' I think to myself trying to cheer myself up.

"It's difficult to say. Having never fought one I cannot be sure, but... If the young master tells me to win. Then I shall win." Sebastian says as he looks over to Ciel and smiles, I nod, agreeing with him.

" I don't know what happened between you and that brat, but you're awfully into him. It just riles me riiight up! But a devil such as yourself will perish if hunted with a death scythe, you know? Aren't you just quaking in your boots at the thought?" Grell reves his chainsaw.

"Not at all, this body and soul... Everything down to the last hair on this head, belongs to my master now. For obeying the masters orders so long as the covenant endures... That is a butler aesthetic. His philosophy, if you will. If he tells me not to die, I will not die. If he tells me to die, I shall disappear."

"Hmmmmmm... I do rather like men who peruse the arts, Sebastian Darling! Suddenly I want to stomp on that composed face of yours with my heels. AND MAKE YOU LICK MY SHOES!"

Grell strikes and Sebastian and I move out of the way, " A devil... And a Grim reaper. Will we never be able understand each other? Is a reaper is one whose job it is to retrieve souls... A devil is noxious beast that steals and devours those souls! My feelings will never be requited... it's as if this is... _THE_ _TRAGEDY OF ROMEO AND JULIET!_ " Grell swoons as I have to stop myself from laughing, Sebastian freezes in his spot and Ciel Question the reference.

" If you and I are the stars.. Shake Spear will grieve soundly! AAH SEbAstIAN DARLING! Deny thy master and refuse thy spiteful name and cast your eyes upon me alone!" Sebastian leaps up to Grell as I stay near Ciel. "Wherefore art thou Sebastian darling?"

"From the time... **My master** called **me** "Sebastian"... That **word** became my **covenant and christened me anew.** I have been "Sebastian" since that day. " Sebastian lands on the roof, " **I vowed as much to the moon you see?** " Sebastian says as he notions to himself.

" Swearing on the moon is the act of an insincere man. Your eyes are the eyes of the one who does not love tarnished eyes. You are a devil that's defiles innocent souls with your vile hands and lips." Suddenly **(pineapples, jk)** Grell shivers with lust, " _Yes... Ohhh yes... YOure giving me the chills, Sebastian Darling! If its you're child we're talking about, I think I'll be able to birth it!"_

Sebastian grits his teeth as Ciel and I shiver down below at the thought of what Grell had said. "Please cease your folly. I find mere thought revolting. "

"OhhHhh, you're such an ice king you are!" A beautiful tyrant! An angelic devil! A raven with the wings of a dove! MY LITTLE LAMB WITH THE APPERITIES OF A WOLF... MY VERY OWN SEBASTIAN DARLING!"

Grell and Sebastian nearly miss each other with their attack, causing Grell's chainsaw to be lodged in the ground. Going to pick it up, Grell is stopped by Sebastian's foot that's lying on the hilt of it. "Ohh Sebastian darling, I wish the sun would never rise. Then we could keep hunting each other for all eternity." Grell leans close to Sebastian's head "But... This is the end of our romantic adventure." Suddenly Grell head butts Sebastian, catching him off guard, "this is the end of our romantic adventure. Let us part with a passionate kiss!... Sebastian darling!... **I bid you a thousands... No, ten thousand adieus, my sweet prince!** "

It comes before any of us realizes, Sebastian gets sliced diagonally across his abdomen; blood spews everywhere as his cinematic record starts gushing out. " **now, show me a dramatic ... No, a moving picture!"** in bated breath, Grell watches, anticipates a juicy story, but instead, gets the servants, Grell goes ballistic, " **N-! NO-! NOW -! NOW JUST A MINUTE! WHO THE HELL ARE THESE IDIOTS!?"**

"You will find that only mundane happenstances such as these over the past year." Sebastian says, holding his wound.

"I'm not interested in ordinary folks like them! **Show me something juicer!** There's nothing beautiful about them in the slightest!"

Quickly moving behind Grell, " My apologies... however... you must pay to see the rest." Sebastian winks as he tries to roundhouse kick Grell.

"Tch" Grell dodges and jumps away.

"Oh dear.. My clothes are in tatters once more I had hoped that mending the shoulders would help, but this tailcoat is beyond Redemption." Sebastian says as he looks over his clothing, I sigh, calmed down a bit, head more cleared and ready to fight.

"Worrying about your outfit at a time like this is very cheeky of you. Perhaps your wounds were not deep enough? But I do love a man who cares about the way he looks... Sebastian darling!"

Sebastian takes off his tail coat, sling it to the side, 'great, he's using my advice' I think to myself,

Sebastian sighs to himself as he glares in my direction, I smile sheepishly, " I did not want to use this approach, but I fear that I have no other choice."

" _Tee hee..._ so you've finally made up your mind to fight me seriously?" Grell wields his weapon.

"How about we bring this show to a close with the next attack... Let us bid this world farewell.. And be united in the next, okay? **SEBASTIAN DARLING!** " They both jump up at the same time, each heading towards each other, Grell with her chainsaw in hand and Sebastian with his coat. Grell comes up with her chainsaw, hoping to hurt Sebastian a bit more, when her chain saw, just stops, everything goes quiet in Grell's confusion.

"Eh?" Grell tries to get Sebastian's coat unjammed from her chainsaw, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? IT STOPPED MOVING!"

"If the cutting edge of your death scythe is dependent upon its revolution... it occurred to me that I only needed to keep it from doing so." Sebastian says smugly

"I'll get rid of this right away!"

"That tail coat is tailored from top quality wool. The frictional force of wool is significant. Once caught, removing it will be no simple matter. As it is supplied by the manor... I had wished to avoid employing my coat at all cost, but... there was no simply no way around it. The death Scythe that can cut through everything. That is if one can actually wield it... right? Now... mister Grell..." Sebastian continually gets closer to Grell as Grell cowers in the presents of Sebastian, "if we simply make this a battle of fists... I do have some confidence I can win." Sebastian smiles as he cracks his knuckles.

"Hey, Sir, can I join you too?" I ask as I smile, feeling a bit different.

"Yes, I guess you can help." I smile, cracking my knuckles as well, this is going to be fun!

*I'm sorry, but I'm too lazy to put a fight scene here, I mean like you people are going to get another chapter and 2 more for the other story. Sorry I've worked on this for four hours strait, and I have 3 more chapters to put down.*

"Well that was fun!" I say to myself as cough a few times. 'That does not do good on my shoulder...'

"Ah... ah wont hurrrget diiiiiish..." Grell says, beaten to a pulp on the ground.

"Oh? I should expect no less from a reaper. A physical assault cannot kill you. But." Sebastian whips out Grell's death scythe. "What if I were to use this?" Grell starts to panic, " since the death scythe can **make mincemeat of anything...** it follows that I would be able to make mince meat of you as well, no?"

Grell starts to back away and I go into her pathway of escape, looking at both of us, she exclaims, "Wh-what are you think-! Hold it... GYAH!"

Sebastian steps on Grell, holding her down. "I do not enjoy being stepped on... But being the one doing the stepping is another story all together."

Grell screams in protest, "ow d'ow **OWWWWWWWW! OUUURRCH SEBAS... A- GYAAAAAAAH!"**

"You're wails have a rather tuneful ring to them. As a reward... I shall send you to the next life. With the help of your favorite toy." Sebastian says gleefully, like he just unwrapped a neko bocchan.

"Plea-! PleAse SeBstiaN dArl... stOOOOP!" Grell pleads

"I think not. Sebastian says gleefully, like he just unwrapped a neko bocchan. He raises up the chainsaw with murder in his eyes, he's about to swing it down when a limb cutter blocks his path.

" Please pardon the interruption." Says a man from on top of a roof top, the limb cutter retracts as he remains talking, "I am William T. Spears from the management division of the grim reaper dispatch. I have come to claim that reaper." He says in a bit disgust tone.

" Will! William! You came to rescue..." Grell gets stopped mid sentence when William lands on Grell's head.

Opening a book, William starts to flip through it, " Dispatch member Grell Sutcliff. You are guilty of having violated our ordinances. " As will starts to read off all lot Grell's wrong doing, he's also kicking her in the head, " First, by killing those not put on the list of the dead. Second by using a death scythe without submitting an application for said use." He leans down and picks Grell up by her hair, "We will return to headquarters right away and have you summit a written apology and report."

"Listen! I was just about to get killed you hear?! You're so cold-"

" **Quiet** " William says as he slams Grell to the ground. Will comes up to us and bows, holding out a business card to Sebastian, " I apologies for all the trouble that thing has caused you. Ah. My card." He looks up, "really... having to bow to a noxious Beast like you... is an affront to all reapers..."

"Then please keep watch over your underlings so as not to inconvenience said noxious beast." Sebastian says as he throws away the business card, "Humans are so easily tempted. When they are poised on the edge of hellish despair... and a spider's thread of salvation presents itself, they will invariably grasp it. No matter the manner of human."

"Taking advantage of that, you devils seduce humans... and live by leeching off of them, isn't that right?" William says while pushing up his glasses

"I do not deny that." Says Sebastian

'I wouldn't know, but, I mean like , the things that Sebastian is going to do in the future, I can see where he comes from.'

"Though as a collared pet dog.. I suppose you're somewhat better than a mad dog with no sense of fidelity, hm?" will glances over to Ciel and I, I smile back at him. " ... Alright. It's time we returned, Grell Sutcliff." He picks Grell up by the hair again and starts to drag her, "good grief... we're understaffed to begin with... and now I shan't be able to clock out on time yet again thanks to you." Will says muttering to himself.

Sebastian picks up Grell's chainsaw and throws it at William, will catches it between his fingers, he looks back at Sebastian.

"You forgot something." Sebastian says, smiling.

"Cheers... **now.. If you will excuse us..."** William says as both him and Grell disappears out of sight.

Making sure that they have gone, Sebastian turns to Ciel and I, " forgive me, sir, I have failed to capture the remaining culprit."

"..Let it go. Just...let it go." Ciel says tiredly as he looks at his aunt's dead body.

" You have become terribly chilled. Let us return to the town house at once. And I shall prepare that hot milk for you as promised alright?"

"Yus!" I whisper under my breath as Ciel stands up, but falters and starts to fall,

"Young master!" Sebastian says concerned, Ciel pushes him away,

"Ciel are-" I ask, but I get cut off.

"Don't. I'm alright, I can stand on my own. I'm... Just a bit tired..."

 **Jebus, that was a lot, I now need to write three more chapters tomorrow! Whoop, nothing like spending roughly 5 hours on this, but then again, I made the mistake to have my background notice be "Spirited Away" and "Howl's Moving Castel" I also got caught up with wattpad and had a slow start when typing this.**

 **But on good news, these chapters are getting done, this is a semi long chapter, a totally, "out of my imagination chapter Is next" meaning that this next chapter doesn't go on the other story lines.**

 **Anyway, I have notes on this chapter that I won't post, but if you guys want me to post the notes that I made while writing this, than tell me, if I get enough people wanting it, then Ill post the story on a separate chapter with the notes included.**

 **Other than that, as always, I don't own Black butler, please tell me if anything is spelled wrong, used weirdly or a sentence just doesn't make sense, its 3:14 am here and I'm bound to miss something.**

 **Like always,**

 **Favorite**

 **Comment**

 **Follow**

 **-animegamer**

 **(ps: im currently watching black butler, thats what i decied to go to after the movies.)**

 **(pps: ugh im tired)**


	22. QUESTION! PLEASE ANSWER!

Yo, I wanted to know if you guys want me to do the Pluto ark type thing for the story, if you do, then I won't be adding Pluto to the gang, maybe the other dog, but Pluto and Angelina will not be joining the group, I have another villian planed for this story, just not Angelina/ ash.

But yeah, if you guys get to me on this quickly since this is technically the next chapter if I decide to do it.

So please tell me what you want! i have a poll open on my account!


	23. The Sickness and The Death

As we come home, Sebastian and I are both severely damaged, although, Sebastian's stomach was already mostly healed, I was still trying to get healed.

Ceil and I sat down at the kitchen prep channel as Sebastian makes us some warm milk and honey. Even with a blanket, I'm still shivering. I quickly gulp down the drink, even if I don't like the drink, my body is craving food.

"Hey Sebastian, may you maybe make me some food?" I say hopefully as my stomach growls. Sebastian looks at me for a few moments longer than what he should have, and then looked at Ciel, who was already starting to dose off.

"let me give Ciel a bath and put him to bed before I make you anything."

I nod my head obediently and with in anticipation, feeling my gashes closing. I got up and start to walk around, getting antsy. I pass a few pans and I notice my eyes, they were a vivid magenta. I stand in shock, but quickly disregard it as I hear Sebastian come into the room.

"Fooood?" I ask; stomach growls louder

"yes, here it is." Sebastian brings out something that looked like a piece of candy in a funtom company wrapper

I tilt my head a bit in confusion, as my ears twitch a bit, but I shrug my shoulders, not caring that much, I twist the wrapper open and plopped the candy into my mouth, it had to be one of the most wonderful tasting thing I have ever tasted in my life.

Somehow, it was very filling, yet sent me straight from hyped adrenaline, to almost collapsing with exhaustion, I faltered a bit and almost full, But Sebastian caught me.

"thank you. I think I should be going to bed now."

"yes, I believe that is the best, do you want me to help you?"

"NO… I mean no, sorry, I think I got this on my own" not wanting to rely on him more, I get out of his grips and make my slow descent to my room, my body ready to drop anytime now. As I finally make it, I collapse on my bed and fall asleep soon after.

IN the morning, I tried getting up, but couldn't, my body was too heavy, I persisted anyway and forced myself to stand. Big mistake, a massive wave of nausea passes over me; I could barely get to the toilet before throwing up. Mostly stomach acid coming up, I look up from the toilet to the dresser, then back to the basin, I decide to stay.

I jump awake as I hear a knock at the door.

"Sapphire, it's 7:05, you need to get up."

"I know sir, just..." I stop once more before throwing up again.

"is everything alright?"

"I-I'm fine, it's just a bit on nausea, I should be out soon."

"Alright, I expect you to be in the kitchen in ten minutes."

"Oh, Great! Thanks!" I say a little over joyously, I hear Sebastian leave the door before I get up, shakily, I look at myself in the mirror; I was a sickly pale.

I shock it off as I slowly, but surely, go to my closet and put on a newly made uniform. I soon make it into the kitchen, debating on whether or not to make Ciel's food, along with the strong urge to be sick again by the smells of the kitchen.

"Sapphire, could you please monitor the eggs."

"y-yes sir."

'ugh, I don't want to be here.' I think to myself as I gag as the sight of the eggs

I manage to make it through cooking the eggs without breathing on them or anything, stopping mid way to get a surgical mask.

"here, t-the eggs are done."

Sebastian furrows his brows when he looks at me, "Are you sure your alright sapphire?"

"yeah, It's just a little cold is all, nothing I can't handle." I smile wearily, "just let me have a sit here for a sec and I'll be fine."

I sit down on the floor, Sebastian clicks his tongue as he feels my forehead, "you're burning up, you should go to your room for now, I can take care of Ciel."

I nod, really wanting to go back to my room and lay down. I almost when I got up, but I quickly regain balance and continued on, only to stop 3 times before reaching my room. I puked in my trash can, then collapse on my bed breathing heavily.

'fuck this, fuck this, why? Nothing good has happened since I got here, I've nearly died several times, I can't keep myself safe, I can't keep other people safe, I've just be relying on people to do things. And I really fucking hate it. Now I've gotten myself sick and I'm not even sure if ill recover with this decade medical knowledge. I just know if they offer me any drugs, I will have to be careful to make sure that there not actually drug drugs.'

Time passes and the next time I see another living person is a doctor with Sebastian. He looks me over and does some checks, which included checking my heartbeat, listening to my lungs and checking my temp.

He steps back and sighs, "I'm afraid she has pneumonia, do you know her medical history or if she's had other kind of sickness?" he asks towards Sebastian, I answer his question for Sebastian,

"I've had pneumonia once before when I was 7, my mum had some history with it as well." I comment as I cough a bit

The doc's face falls, thinks some things over, then decides to speak again, "well, I'm afraid, I can do anything, we just need to wait it out." He turns to look at Sebastian, and whispers to him, "I'm afraid you might need to look for a new maid soon, my condolences." He then leaves the room with Sebastian following behind him.

I laugh a bit to myself as I go into a coughing fit, with my right arm over my eyes, "you can't kill me that easily. He doesn't know that I'm from the future, so I had proper help for it. Well for on a happy note; maybe ill become a full demon if I die from this. Great fun…"

I sigh and remove my arm from my eyes and look at my ceiling, looking at the cracks and the minimal detailing they put on most servant rooms, I at least scored a room with a bathroom in it, bathtub Is another story.

In an eternity, Sebastian comes back with some food, "you should eat to regain your strength." He says as he sets down a bed table then puts a bowl of chicken noodle soup on it, with water to drink.

"Thanks, Sir, may I stop calling you sir, we are technically done with this trip, the only…" I stop to cough, "the only thing stopping us to leave is me right now." I say, trying to ignore the smell of the soup.

"I suppose." Sebastian says and I sigh a sigh of relief, that's one thing to help my troubles, now it's time to tackle the soup…

I gulp as I look at it, deciding whether or not to eat it; I hold my breath as I pick up my spoon and get a small spoon full… 'Alright… here we go… keep It together sapphire, you got this… just. Don't. Puke.' I put the spoon up to my mouth and the moment it touches my tongue, I get the massive urge to puke. I quickly eat and swallow the food and immediately, I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself. 'Please don't tell me I'm becoming more of a demon, I don't want to pull a Kaneki, please don't be Kaneki, please don't be a Kaneki! I like my foods and I enjoy sleep, what have I done to deserve this?' I question to myself as I eat a few more bites, all not really tasting like anything, but still wanting to throw up.

This goes on for awhile; my strength slowly diminishes through two weeks, until this one certain night.

I lay in my bed still stricken with sickness, not able to really move, starting to fall asleep.

When I come too, I'm in a dark room, I couldn't see nothing for miles, but yet, I could still see my hands and the rest of my body, the thoughts of, 'am I finally dying' crosses through my mind, slightly longing for it.

"Sapphire." Echo's through the darkness as a darker mass starts to form, fear wraps around my body as I start to run.

"Come to me." Groans the mass as it reaches a dripping hand towards my body, getting nearer, no matter how much I move.

"My doll, why don't you love me" it gets closer

"I gave you everything." And closer

"Yet you don't love me" and closer, my lungs are burning

"Doll, why did you leave me...?" And closer, my legs are starting to fail

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME" and closer, I'm slowing down

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME.?" And clo...

"I WAS EVERYTHING TO YOU, YOU WERE EVERYTHING TO ME" it yells as it finally catches me, excruciating pain runs through my body as it starts to consume me, it hurts, I don't like it, I want to get out, it hurts, it hurts ,it hurts, It hurts IT hurts IT HUrts ITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTS!

My vision was about to go out when I see this shining light in the distances, it comes in an alarming rate, until suddenly, the pain stops.

I heave a sigh of relief from the ground as my body fills with a warm calming tingle. "Sapphire, please, open your eyes." this time the voice whose calling my name is soothing, I, even though I didn't want to, open my eyes to see a pair of feet, I sit up to see a woman's face. She smiles, "oh, it's so nice to finally meet you in person! I remember when I was your age, your body looks just like mine!" She says happily as the woman moves around, looking and touching my body joyously.

Confused, but finding humor in her glee, I laugh a bit, "I'm sorry, but who are you?" I ask, the woman looked so familiar.

She stops in front of me and smiles, her face, right in front of mine, " oh, I sorry, where's my manners! I'm Asenath! Or otherwise known as Sene, don't ask me how we got Sene out of that though!" The woman exclaims. Getting a better look at her as she lifts me up to my feet and she stands away from me, her hair was unruly, curls everywhere, hair everywhere, you could barely see her ears though all the hair, pale skin, a long pinkish purple dress, with a green sash. Her insignia was noticeable on her right breast, her tail flicks back in fourth, filled with curiosity and happiness.

My eyes widen as I realized who she was, I laugh a bit to myself, "how are you here?"

"Oh, I'm afraid that I won't be able to stay long, I'm on borrowed time, it's kind of funny though, once being a demon, then turning to an angel. Although, my outfit is way less revealing than my demon one." She laughs and I laugh with her, "but, anyways, I'm here to say that it's not your time yet."

"My what?" I questioned

"Your time, you have still a lot more to do, so many things to see. I'm excited to see what you will do."

"Ok..." I say, unsure what to say next.

"Oh... I guess it's time.." Sene draws off with a pout, not wanting to go, "oh, give me a hug!" Sene goes up and hugs me, she felt like a cloud, she lets go of me and holds me at arm's length, "take care of Sebastian for me and try not to get into too much trouble, I wish you luck on your adventures!" She hugs me again, before whispering one last thing in my ear before disappearing, "beware the man that is made of shadows."

I suddenly wake up, grasping for air, my body felt heavy, like I've been asleep for a million years. I sit up and turn to look at the time, it was either 4 am or pm, either way I didn't really care, I was hungry.

I get up, trudging along, passing Sebastian along the way, murmuring a bit of a "hey" to him, he stops a little bit, but I pay no attention to him as I enter the kitchen and make myself a sandwich.

I take a few bites before realizing my situation, I immediately drop my sandwich and start to laugh in joy, "I'm not sick! I'm still part human! I'm not sick!" I exclaim as I do a little dance. But regret it, after feeling a bit nauseous, "a bad decision has been made." I comment to myself as I sit back down and lay my head on the table. 'So, I'm not totally sick, but I'm not as bad as I was.

I smile softly to myself as I know; a new chapter in my weird journey is going to start soon.

 **Hello viewers! Lovely evening/morning/afternoon/night we're having here! This has to be the earliest time I've ever uploaded! I mean like 6:46pm my time! That's ridiculous! But I hope you guys like this installment of MWJ. You have to thank the sudden inspiration that struck me in school today, or this chapter would of came out a lot later. Oh, and If you want to know my imagining of what Sene's outfit looks like and the insignia that they both own, please go to a link at the bottom of the page! Anyways, here is a word from our sponsor!**

 **Sapphire: I CAN NOT SAY THIS ENOUGH, THE VOTING IS STILL OPEN, AUTHOR-CHAN IS WAITING ON YOUR ANSWERS AND THEY DO NOT HAVE ENOUGH TO REALLY MAKE A DECISION, PLEASE GO AND VOTE!**

 **Author: Thank you Sapphire for that loud but important message, and that had been a word from our sponsor.**

 **This was dirk, signing out!**

 **Fan**

 **Star**

 **Comment**

 **~Dirk**

 **(ps: how does one draw a female figure?)**

 **(pps: Here comes a thought…)**

 **.com (slash) art/Sene-s-Design-632152719?ga_submit_new=10%253A1472860537**

 **and**

 ** **.com (slash)** ****art/Insignia-632153776?ga_submit_new=10%253A1472860732  
**

 **(sorry this looks like a jumbled mess, please put homestuckrandomnes and .D3v4nT4rt on the beginning of each link, its not letting me put links down or letting me put down the normal way of D3v4nt4rt.)**


	24. The Photo

_?/?/?_  
 _Dear journal,_  
 _Madams red's funeral went well, Ciel nearly gave the florist a heart attack when he requested so many roses so other than that, it went as planed. I didn't cry at the funeral. It was more of an empty feeling than anything. It was surreal, I've never been to a funeral to someone "close" to me, usually it's a relative that I didn't know so well. But this... I didn't know what to feel. I suppose I should get use to it, it's going to happen again, everyone eventually dies. I don't even know..._

 _Anyways, on a happier note, I've haven't gotten sick again and we arrived home safely! So far that we know, I'm still half human and nothing really has changed. The training has gotten harder, but I suppose that's what happens when we have a new foe at hand. I honestly don't know what's going to happen next, there are multiple paths that my time line can go, but I'll follow it with an open mind._

 _Oh! I have one more thing before I go! I'm starting to talk a little bit more with Sene, getting to know her and things like that. It s kind of funny the ways that she's getting time to come see me. She's shown me what her outfit used to look like and let me just tell you, there wasn't much coverage, she said mines going to look similar if I ever manage to go more into my demon form... great..._

 _But hey, I've got to go, Mey rin is noting me that ciel's calling us, good bye journal._

 _Sincerely, Sapphire_

I stash my papers away and went with the rest of the crew to Ciel.

There, he was holding a camera and I knew immediately where this was going.

Ciel explained the camera's function and its special feature. After wards taking a picture of Finny. After a short trip to the red room and back to the office, finny was surprised to see his bird friend in the picture. I honestly feel sorry for him, It's got to suck to kill your own friend because you didn't know your own strength.

As the rest of them freaked out about the picture, Ciel dismissed them for the moment, he then turns to me.

"Sapphire, please stand still." Ciel comments as he puts up the camera as the other servants go out of the room.

"Ok?" I comment as I stand still, wondering why he wants to do this without the other servants in the room. I smile.

"Alright, you can relax." Ciel says as he gets the photo. We then head to the the red room to where we developed the picture.

Ciel wouldn't let me see it until we went back."here, now you can see it, who are these people? I only recognize Sebastian." Ciel comments

I smile a bit as I hear that Sebastian was in the photo before I saw it. As I lay my eyes apron it, my smile fades,There was four people there, three older adults and one child. I gulp, trying to not brake into tears.

"Is anything wrong?" Ciel asks

"Uh... I'm not exactly sure, even I'm not sure who all of these people are, but I do recognize them. The woman whose behind me that looks like me is named Sene, on my left next to her is another man I believe I've only seen in dreams, of course on the right is Sebastian... May I leave now?"

"Sapphire you still haven't told me of the boy in front of you."

"Oh.. Him.. That's no one..." I say, trying to avoid the question.

"Sapphire I order you to tell me who this boy is."

I sigh as tears start to fall." You know Ciel, how I said that I don't come from this world, or how I don't believe that I do?"

"Yes, but why do you say that?"

I take a breath, trying to stop the cracking of my voice, "Well, since this camera shows other worldly things, this could m-mean one of two things... That my brother is alive and well, just in the other world or..." I stop, not wanting to believe this outcome, " he's dead..." I say as tears escape my poorly made guard.

" I see." Ciel says as he understands my greef. "You may leave, please give this camera back to the rest of the servants."

"Y-yes sir." I say, picking up the camera, leaving

Ciel stops me before I leave, "and sapphire, you don't need to do any work if you don't feel up to it today." Ciel says as he goes back into his work.

"T-thank you s-sir" I stuttered out as I bowed, then left. I returned to the kitchen to find the three of them throwing out ideas on how to get Sebastian's picture, they all stopped an looked my way when they heard the door close. I put my head down and take a deep breath in if anyone would engage me in a conversation.

"Here you go, Ciel... Said go at it" I say as I put the camera on the table.

"Sapphire, what's wrong? You're usually really chipper" bard comments and my shield almost brakes again.

I gulp, trying to keep the tears back," Nothing.. Nothing's wrong. Just go try to get Sebastian's picture. I'm going to be in my room of anyone needs me." I give out a small smile of reassurance then I quickly go leave to my room. To where I locked myself in and slid down the door, no longer able to keep my composure. I let out all my feelings. Knowing since how everything is going... My brother is... Dead.

I wake up later in my bed after a horrible nightmare. I was in a nightGown and the picture that was taken earlier was in a frame on my bed side table. I got up, not knowing what to do now. Now with the info that my brother is most likely dead. I head to bards and finnys room. I knock.

"Who is it?" I hear bard say

"It's sapphire, I just wanted to ask you and Finny a question." I hear footsteps, the door unlocking then opened to reveal bard, he invites me in.

"Finnys not here right now, he's probably enjoying the out side right now before bed, but what yer want?" Bard says as he sits down on his bed

"Well, it's a bit of personal question that might bring up bad memories if I ask it, do you mind if I say it?"

"It's fine, there's nothing I can't handle." He says with a smile, I laugh a bit.

"Ok,here I go, what do you do when you lose someone important?" I question, trying to hold back tears as I say it.

Bard thinks for a moment then speaks, " well, back When I was in the war, you kind of had to accept it, there wasn't that much that we could of done. I found it easiest to accept the Loss of my comrades when thinking they didn't die in vain, they made it one step closer to cause that we're fightin for." Bard says, looking down at the floor boards, smiling.

I smile a bit as well looking back at the times I had with my brother.

"Why are yer asking about this anyway?" Bard asks and I jump,

"Oh, it's nothing, just a bad dream that I had, it's nothing to trouble yourself with." I say with a better  
Fake smile than the one I had earlier, before bars try's to press on more I change the subject, "hey, how was trying to get Sebastian's picture?"

"It was hard, through all the pain of trying to get it, when we officially do get a good picture of him, the place catches fire! Ruining the picture we finally got."

I laugh a bit, "do you know what caused the fire?"

"It could of been a gas leak, I'm gonna check the room tomorrow in case there is one."

I smile as I get up, feeling better than how I was before, "well good luck with that, I'm going to go back to bed now, thanks for the talk, it cheered me up."

"It was nothing! Have a good rest!"

"You too." I say as I exit his room, sighing, then heading back, stopping in the kitchen for a quick snack.

As I get to my room, I light a candle and laid on my bed, watching the light expelling from the candle, lick the walls, my eyes droop, the candle light luring me back to sleep.

A dark figure forms from under sapphires bed; it reaches out to stroke her face, smiling gently to its self,

"Soon, my love, you'll be mine"

The figure chuckles a bit to its self as it sees sapphire face move into a peaceful smile as it continues to pet her.

Knowing time is coming to an end, the figure blows out the candle and escapes to through the window into the moon lit night.

Sebastian comes in a few moments later to check on sapphire, everything was the same as when he put her to bed, but there was a different smell, a familiar, but different smell than of sapphires.

He goes up to sapphires sleeping figure and checks her body for any differences, any injuries, or any marks . Thankfully, he found none, other than a fading mark on the girls hand, it was a insignia of some sorts, it's different from Demon to demon, but it meant ownership.

Sebastian steps back for a moment to assess the situation at hand, the insignia of that kind causes a lot of pain to the receiver and requires the use of the owners blood, hence why Sebastian didn't do it to sapphire.

As Sebastian looks at sapphires hand again, the insignia was gone, who ever did it, was gone now, but they were in here. Sebastian sighs, knowing he has to keep a better eye on sapphire. 'She will not be taken away from me this time.' He thinks to himself as he tucks Sapphire back into her bed again. Before leaving, he gives a quick kiss to the top of her head, then leaves to go check up on Ciel.

( **21/9/16) Authors note: this is done in the past, so, hi future viewers of the story! Got to start off with such a nice and happy chapter for the start of this book huh? So I'm just going to tell you guys straight up, I'm not going to be including the Pluto ark, because you guys are just soooooooo responsive when I need some opinions, ( note the sarcasm) but anyways, I still need to work on the next chapter, but the chapter after that just needs an ending. This probably won't change in the future, but if it does, I'll just put in an edit.**

 **11/12/16 note: I've been sitting on this like last year maybe, I've had it for awhile, just never finished it, so glad to finally get this out!**


End file.
